Little pink bows, little toy cars?
by evilregal007
Summary: Scully has lost so much and now she has been given a chance to finally be a family with the man she loves and hopefully her son as well. What will happen if the great forces against our favorite duo are not gone what if they want her baby?How will Scully and Mulder protect their new addition? Is there wedding bells in their future?Will they both make it out of this adventure?
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Scully has lost so much and now she has been given a chance to finally be a family with the man she loves and hopefully her son as well. What will happen if the great forces against our favorite duo are not gone what if they want her baby? How will Scully and Mulder protect their new addition? Is there wedding bells in their future? Will they both make it out of this adventure alive?

Disclaimer: Well hello lovelies, I have had this idea rolling around in my head since the season/series finale. Anywho no I do not own any part of the X-files, it is just my healthy addiction. {insert evil grin} Evilregal007.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

As I look over the past twenty-five years, I can't help but smile at the memories of all Mulder and I have gone through. Mmany experiences still play replayover in my head quite often., Giving up my son for adoption is my biggest regret. after After the diagnosis of infertility and the loss of a daughter I knew for such a short time, I never thought that William would have been my future. and evenEven if I had known about what would transpire from the perfect human I perceive as my son, I would do it all over again. the The love I have for both of my children is everlasting, but yet right beside it is the pain if having neither one in my life. How after 17 seventeen years can I tell Mulder that our entire world is about to change? and howHow can I explain the impossibility of what is to come?

We have been to hell and walked through the flames. , tTogether we came out stronger every time, . Bbut what if this time one of us doesn't come out alive?. What will happen to Mulder if I am not here? , wWhat if I leave him with the most important part of me? Will he be able to manage on his own? What will happen to his mind if I leave him withnothing, no love, no son, and no partner? What will become of the man who owns my heart?

Our lives have been intertwined for the past 25 twenty-five years and in that time, we have gone from naive pawns in a great game of cat and mouse until we started to learn too much of what the masters had been doing behind the lines of fire. , tTo people who have been used and abused, but still we have always found our way back to each other. I can not go ahead with this without him., Nnot again., Tthis child William has shown me in our shared visions, is she or he really mine and Mulder's? Oor did I dream what I thought was a vision? As I stand here in the bathroom in the house that technically belongs to both Mulder and me, all I feel is pure anxiety and yet also hope for the possibility that maybe there is a baby growing within me., I know this is impossible, considering all that has happened the diagnosis from years ago, and yet once the timer goes off, I will find some evidence to this question of what is truly going on besides these visions I receive from William and the ones I hope he receives from me.

I don't know what I will say to Mulder if it is positive, what. What will he say to me? Will he stay or will he run? Does he even want a child with me? It's not like we thought that we had to be careful and take precautions for this to not happen. , eEven if we thought this was a possibility, would we have been sure to use protection to prevent this impossible situation? Will there be little pink bows or little toy cars? , Tthere is the most logical answer to this., I had a dream and nothing more. Tthere is no baby, and yet I stand here waiting for the test to finish to confirm or deny my hope that there may be a baby growing within me.

 _ **The timer goes off.**_

Crap! I am not ready to look at this.;' _Ook Dana just flip the damn stick over'._

Turning the pregnancy test face up, the realization of the impossible situation hit Scully like a house of bricks., Tthe second Scully looked at the result, what she saw made the ground beneath her feet feel as though it had dropped out from underneath her. Sitting She sat on the floor with her legs crossed, one hand on her abdomen and the other holding the test.

"Sshit!" Scully had no idea what she was going to do or how she was going to tell Mulder., "Tthis could be menopause?" Scully got up and ran downstairs to the living room to find her cell phone. Flying through her contacts to, she found find Nurse Sandeep at Our Lady of Sorrows Hospital the short time between pressingand pressed the call button and the one ring before while she waited for her friend'ss' familiar voice to answer.

"Dr. Scully its been weeks, are you ok, how is your leave?"

"Maria, I've been good, I need to come see you but I can't explain why over the phone." Scully grabbed her purse, keys, and light black jacket from the hook by the front door.

"sure Sure Dana, where would you like to meet?"

After locking the door, Scully headed to her SUV and got in, . Aas soon as she closed the door, Scully instantly locked the vehicle. "Uum….. when I get to the hospital, I will call you." Scully started the car.,

"Okay,ok Dana sounds good. Hey, whatever it is, don't worry, just get here safe."

Scully procced to lock her seat belt in place, "Thank you, Maria." Scully hung up her phone and placed it in the cup holder next to her.

The During the entire drive into the city, Scully could not stop thinking about William and Emily., Wwhile she was pregnant with William, all Scully could think about was what little Emily's face would look like if she had the chance to tell Emily that she would be a big sister., Sshe would have been 24 twenty-four this year. Scully never let it show in front of Mulder, but she missed Emily every bit as much as she missed William., Tthey have always been her children, no matter where they were because you can't stop DNA doesn't lie and her kids are part of her. She still couldn't help but hope,s because they never did find Emily's body.y, Tthey had just buried an empty casket.

Scully still lookeds for Emily., Sshe even thought that she had seen her once., Tthe young girl looked just like her sister Mellissa, but with Scully's eye color and natural red hair. The girl couldn't have been more than twenty20, Mulder saw her too as they were in the frozen yogurt shop together one time. She knew that Mulder knew what she was thinking because she had squeezed his hand and her eyes were fixed on the girl sitting in front of the shop's window.

Instinctively, Mulder pulled Scully into his chest held her close before there was any chance of tears from his love. "I know my love, but it'ss not her,"r", he placed a kiss on her head as their order was put on the counter.

It had taken just over 45 forty-five minutes to reach the hospital., Scully loved living in the country, it felt like her childhood home, and the drive to and from work was her "alone" time. It was more like her times to sing as loud as she wanted to all her favorite music., Scully has was never never been able to carry a single tone, but she loved to sing any way.

Once she arrived, Scully stayed in the car with the windows up and doors locked and, she picked up her phone to dial Maria.

"Dana, are you here?"

"Yyes, what side of the hospital are you on?"

"Dday surgery, imI'm heading over to peds in thirty."

"Ccan you meet me in the alien room?"

"Aawe, you still remember the nickname,." Maria giggled a little.

"Bbest inside joke ever, and the kids loved it too."

"Yyes, they sure did., I can be there in five."

"ok Okay, see you soon,." Scully hung up the phone.

Before getting out of the car, Scully checked all her mirrors to make sure she it was safe to get out., Ifif she had trulywas truly been pregnant, she knew that being careful no matter what was the most important thing right now. Getting out, Scully instantly headed inside to the "alien" room which was really just where they used to do ultrasounds on kids, but it was relocated. A hospital bed and ultrasounds machine were kept there for emergenciey's.

Getting to the room took much less time than she had anticipated, but when she got there Maria was already waiting for her. As soon as Scully turned into the room, she was greeted with a smile and open arms ready to hug Scully. Eagerly, Scully closed the door and walked over to her friend allowing her body to sink into Maria's and let out a small whimperr.

"Dana, my friend what is the mater?" Maria sat them both down on to the bed.

"do Do you remember when we talked about my infertility and my son, William?" Ttears began to form in the corners of Scully's eyes.

"Yyes I do, what is this about?t."

"I took a pregnancy test…... and it could be my age… but the test, it was positive. I've been having pregnancy symptoms., Wwould you do an ultrasound to check? Please, I don't trust anyone else."

"Aabsolutely, let's get set up and have a look." Maria smiled at Scully who, whipped a tear from her face, then proceed to stand up and get the machine ready while Scully laid down on the bed. She gathered up her sweats shirt, then unbuttoned her jeans. The spaceships, stars, and aliens on the ceiling made her think about Mulder and how much she wished he was with her. By the time Scully gets got back to the house, Mulder would be home.

"ok Okay Dana, are you ready?"

Scully nodded to her friend.

The gel was relatively warm, but not pleasantly warm. , aAt first, there was nothing., Jjust empty space. Then there was a flutter., Iit looked like nothing until Marie angled the wand. Almost instantly, the room was filled with the sound of a heartbeat. The healthy heart beat of a 10-week old fetus., Scully counted the weeks in her head., Iit was the three days her and Mulder had spent out of town investigating the doppelganger case.

 _'T'ten weeks., Wwe talked about kids and then we..., and now I'm..., FUCK! How the hell am I going to tell Mulder? Oh my Ggod, it's a baby..., my baby, our baby. Mine and Mulder's baby!'_

"Wwell would you look at that, Dana., Yyou have a healthy bud in there., 10 Ten weeks is what I would roughly guess,." Maria squinted at the screen.

"No,no you'rer right, 10 ten weeks."

"Ccongratulations my friend lets print you a could couple photos." Maria handed a towel to Scully, then proceed to flip through the images looking for the right one.

Thirty minutes' latter, Scully left the hospital., Sshe stopped at a small drug store too and bought but a bottle of prenatal vitamins and, a bottle of ginger ale along with a pair of green baby botties that had little black flying saucers on them and a pair of adult socks with the same pattern., Scully knew that Mulder would love this and it would have been the way that she would have told him about William, if only she was given the chance. After 45-60 minutes of singing Dixie Chicks and holding resting her left hand on her abdomen, she was cut short when her Bluee tooth began to buzz.

"Scully."

"Dana?"

Scully recognized the voice. It was the same one from her vision months ago, it was the woman who was like a sister to her all those years ago.

"Monica? Is that you?"

"Yes, I'm sorry. I wish this call was under better circumstances, but I don't have much time. It's about William."

Scully remembered Monica coming to her in her vision. She knew she was working with the smoking man. Though her motives had been unclear, she knew whatever it was Monica was doing was to help him. She knew it. One thing was clear though, their time before the virus was unleashed was coming faster than she expected. It filled her with dread. She was having a baby and the world was ending.

"What is it, Monica?" She asked as she pulled onto the lonely road that leads towards their house.

"They know where William is. You and Mulder need to get to him before they do."

A sense of dread settled over Scully as she turned to pull into the long road that leads towards their driveway. She was thankful that Mulder had the gate removed several years back when he was exonerated from the FBI. It saved her from having to get in and out of her car to open it each time she left and returned.

As she neared the house, she spotted Mulder's Mustang right in front. He was home and yet her plans to tell him about the baby would have to wait.

"Hold on Monica, I'm just pulling up to the house."

She pulled up next to Mulder's car and put the SUV into park before she ran up the stairs and into the house.

Mulder looked up at her expectantly as she rushed in urgently, phone in her hand, leaving him to wonder what was going on.

"Hold on, let me put you on speaker phone," she said.

Mulder sat up in his chair. "Who's on the phone?" he asked.

Scully turned the screen towards Mulder before setting it on his desk.

"This is Monica Reyes. I think they have got your son, William."

"Just tell me where he is, Monica," he said casually.

/

After Mulder rushed out the door Scully sat down at his desk and pulled the botties and socks out of the bag from the store. Mulder still had her poster in his office so Scully decided to place some of Mulder's heavy books just high enough in front of the poster so she could place the sonogram picture down with the booties holding the picture in place then put the socks unrolled and tags off side by side in front of the baby booties. Admiring her handy work Scully held her right hand over her abdomen.

 **Scully POV**

 _Don't worry baby as soon as everything is over I will make sure your daddy sees this, I think it's going to be a bit before he comes home. But I promise that he is going love you just as much as I do if not more! I need you to keep growing and be healthy, please baby you have no idea how much we need you and want you._

Images began to flash into Scully's mind, images of a women with long red hair and bright hazel eyes and a beautiful smile on her face.

" _Hi, mom."_

" _h…..hi?"_

" _its ok mom, the baby you carry will be perfect and completely healthy."_

" _how do you know this?"_ Scully placed both of her palms on her abdomen _. "are you? Is this you?...can I walk over to you?"_

" _I'm sorry mom but I have to go, but you need to know that everything you deserve is coming and you will be happy with my father!"_ the women faded out of Scully's view _._

 _Why do you both keep giving me cryptic messages? Shit, Every time!_

Scully's stomach began to turn and she took off to the kitchen sink where she lost every ounce of the ginger ale and her breakfast. After cleaning up and drinking some water Scully decided to lay down for a bit.

Laying in the bed she had once shared with Mulder, Scully softly sang Jeremiah was a bullfrog until she fell asleep with her hands placed protectively over the little miracle growing within her.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121211212121

So I wasn't originally going to finish this, it had started as just an idea. But with the help and expertise from the one and only Kyouryoku Senshi, we have been successful in writing this chapter, please review I would love your thoughts. Happy reading friends! {Evilregal007}

I had lots of fun working with Evilregal007 on this fic! I've been wondering about what happened at the beginning of MS4 and when Scully found out she was pregnant. R&R! ~~KyouryokuSenshi


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Scully has lost so much and now she has been given a chance to finally be a family with the man she loves and hopefully her son as well. What will happen if the great forces against our favorite duo are not gone? What if they want her baby? How will Scully and Mulder protect their new addition? Is there wedding bells in their future? Will they both make it out of this adventure alive?

Disclaimer: Well hello lovelies, I have had this idea rolling around in my head since the season/series finale. Anywho no I do not own any part of the X-files, it is just my healthy addiction. {insert evil grin} Evilregal007.

12121211212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Scully grew worried as she waited to hear from Mulder and of course, that's when a bout of nausea decided to hit her. She jumped up and raced up the stairs to the bathroom to empty the contents of her stomach. She knelt near the porcelain God and trembled a bit. When she was sure she was finished, she flushed and stood up to rinse her mouth. Her head started spinning and she leaned over the sink, grasping the edges tightly. Scully took several deep breaths and looked into the mirror at her reflection. She still couldn't believe she was having a baby. Suddenly, she was hit with a series of images...of herself giving birth, an ultrasound, William at a gas station, the smoking man, the UFO over the 14th street bridge, them chasing William at a factory and then Mulder getting shot by the smoking man. Her head hurt and her heart was racing. The sound of her cell phone snapped her out of it and she rushed down the stairs as fast as she could to answer. Hearing Mulder's voice was a relief.

"It was him, wasn't it?" She asked knowingly.

Mulder had told her she was right, that William wasn't on that plane and that he was following William after he had cashed out some lottery tickets at a gas station.

"He's headed North East." Scully let out a long sigh as she began to feel lightheaded once more. "We've got to find him before they do, everything depends on it," she said as she placed her hand on her abdomen. "Every last thing in the world."

He assured her that he would, he was tired of looking at the kid on video after all.

After getting off the phone with Mulder, the first thought to pop into her head was to call Tad O'Malley to inform him of the alien pathogen that she had seen in the vision shared with William. When she finished warning O'Malley, another vision hit her full force and the phone fell from her hand. She could see Mulder and William running, the smoking man, William hiding in a creek tunnel and dead bodies...so many dead bodies...and then herself running on a dock, only she had been too late. Mulder had been shot.

After several gasping breaths, she looked up, realizing she had dropped her phone and disconnected the line with O'Malley. Mulder was in danger. Scully fought her need to throw up, dropping to her knees to pick up the phone to call Mulder, and warn him before it was too late.

Scully placed her right hand on her abdomen as she silently swore to her baby, to her daughter, that she would not grow up without a father. The phone rang once.

"Scully, I got this."

"I know, Mulder, just listen to me for two seconds!"

"Scully, we have to find him, I promised I would bring him back to you and I will."

"Muld…"

"Scully I have to go. I love you!"

"MULD…." The phone went dead once again before Scully could warn Mulder of the imminent danger he was in.

Scully knew what she had to do no matter how much she did not trust him. She needed Skinner if she was going to save Mulder. Making a direct call could be dangerous, so Scully decided to just drive into the city and head straight to the Hoover building.

Jumping up off the floor almost knocked the wind out of Scully followed by a vision.

" _Mom"_ the young woman from her previous vision stood in front of Scully. Closer to her this time, and yet still too far away to touch.

" _Please tell me your name?"_ Scully returned her hands to her abdomen.

" _Not yet, I can tell you that you know me and you will see me soon. Mom, you need to be careful, please try not to overwork yourself."_

" _Are you…. is the baby in danger?"_

" _Not currently, Mom, but I will do whatever it takes to make sure that things stay that way."_

" _What does that mean?"_

" _I have to go, just please be safe."_

The vision ended and for the first time, Scully didn't feel the need to throw up. As quickly as she could, Scully grabbed the necessary items she needed including her secret stash of two extra guns, a knife, and four extra loaded clips.

/

The whole drive into the city Scully was anxious and feared for Mulder and the outcome she had seen in his life. About halfway there, Scully was rear-ended by a black sedan that took off at full speed after the accident. It had taken Scully several minutes to calm herself down.

" _Mom, it's ok. The baby is fine, breathe and keep driving, it's not safe for you to be alone right now."_ This time when the woman from Scully's visions spoke, it wasn't a vision. Scully could hear the woman's voice in her head and it made her jump.

" _Oh! Sorry, mom, I should have told you I was going to continue communication this way, the visions make you sick and I don't want to cause you any pain. All you have to do is think and if you ever need me, just think Queequeg and I will be here."_

Scully sat in the driver's seat with both hands placed protectively over her abdomen. _"It's ok love, how do you know that you… the baby is ok?"_ Scully put the car in drive and continued into the city.

" _I can't tell you, because I don't really know how I do it. It's like a sixth sense, I can feel it with William too."_

" _Why can't you tell me your name? If you don't like it, we can change it!"_

" _William and I agreed that because of the danger he is in, he can't do this with you and he is also stronger than me so his telekinetic abilities would make you sick either way. We don't have the same abilities, but we do share some. If I were to tell you things that you can't know just yet, William and I have a plan."_

" _Is there anything I need to know?"_

" _You need to get Skinner to go with you to find William and our dad. Skinner is going to tell you some things about William and you need to know they are not true. Now when you get to the location, you must not go back outside to Skinner. Mulder will kill Spender on the dock, wait until the third shot then_ _go_ _and find Mulder."_

" _What? Why wouldn't I go back out to Skinner?"_ Scully pulled into the Hoover building parking structure.

" _Just please don't, promise me you will be safe? I will be there, you won't see me but I will be there. Mom park as close to the door as you can. Wait for me to tell you when to get out."_

" _I promise, but you have to let me know if your dad needs me."_ Scully was able to park two stalls away from the entrance that would take her the fastest way to Skinner's office.

" _I will, you can go, be safe we will talk later mom."_ Scully felt a pleasant tingle in the middle of her forehead.

Scully hurried inside and towards Skinner's office. She felt a little whiplash from the fender bender, but as long as the baby was okay, that's all she cared about. She didn't even take the time to look at the back of the car before she went inside.

As she walked down the hall, she saw Skinner pacing outside of Kersh's office on the phone. All she heard was "So if I find him, we'll stop?"

She came up behind him as he hung up the phone. "Sir?"

She watched as he turned to face her and could tell by the look on his face that something was off. Something she and Mulder had felt for the last few months. "I've left you three messages, why aren't you answering?"

"Because I've been getting my ass chewed."

She looked at him suspiciously and sighed. "It's Mulder, he needs your help."

"Oh he needs a lot more than that, Agent Scully. Where is he?"

Scully hesitated. She didn't want to admit it, but she really did need Skinner's help, trust aside. "He's with our son," she said finally. "They're being pursued."

"He needs your help," she repeated. "I need your help."

Skinner sighed. "I've been told to shut you down."

She looked at him incredulously with a steely gaze. "What are you talking about?"

"You're asking for my help when I've been asked to take your badges."

Skinner was a rock in a hard place once again. Scully was infuriated.

"Who said that? Kersh?"

Of all times this had to happen, it had to be now. When they were so close to their son. How dare anyone come in their way.

"Is he in there?" She looked through the glass of the office and began to move towards the door.

"Dana!" he said tersely. The use of her first name caught her by surprise. It had it's desired effect and she turned back towards him.

"He doesn't understand what's happening right now-" She started with urgency.

"Mulder's lit a fuse you cannot put out! He's made outrageous statements on an internet site."

"That wasn't him," she admitted, still standing her ground. "That was me...and they're not outrageous."

At one point, admitting such a thing would have ruined Scully's reputation as a doctor and scientist. Hell, less than six months ago, she told Mulder and Tad O'Malley they were being irresponsible and stupid to even consider going public with these statements. Yet here she was. She was doing it under Mulder's name...something he agreed to, but still...admitting it felt slightly humiliating, even to Skinner.

Skinner looked at her, baffled. He opened his mouth, but couldn't find the words. He looked down at her. Something was different about her, but he couldn't quite explain what it was. Her look of desperation brought him back years ago when she had just found out she was pregnant and was desperate to find Mulder. If he didn't know any better, he would guess she was-no that wasn't possible. He knew her medical background enough to know the first time was a miracle. It wouldn't leave his mind though.

"Where are they?" he asked instead, meeting her gaze.

Scully turned away, trying to see inside of Kersh's office.

"I can't help you, Agent Scully," he continued. "If I don't know what's going on."

Before she could answer, the sound of her phone startled her and she desperately pulled it from her coat. "Mulder?" she said, still looking at Skinner.

"I can't believe what just happened, I lost him, Scully...he's gone."

"Just tell me where you are."

"I'm still in Norfolk."

"Mulder, I'm coming down there."

"He won't listen to reason."

"He'll listen to me," she insisted, looking at Skinner who was watching her intently. "I know he will."

She ended the call and looked up at Skinner. "I gotta go," she said. She had to get to Mulder and her son, no matter what. With or without Skinner's help. Mulder couldn't die, not this time. She couldn't do this without him. Not again.

"I'm supposed to reign you in," Skinner said.

Scully stopped and turned on her heel and opened her mouth, willing the words to come out. Not now, this couldn't happen now.

"This isn't about the FBI, Sir," she said in one last attempt. "This is about our son."

Her voice was laced with a desperation he couldn't ignore. He sighed, having already made up his mind.

"I'll drive."

Scully sighed with relief as he turned and walked ahead of her. She followed him to the parking garage.

Skinner happened to look over to where Scully had parked and immediately recognized her car. "Isn't that your car? What the hell happened, Dana?"

She had forgotten all about the accident in her determination to get Skinner.

"I was in an accident on the way here. I was rear ended by a black SUV and they took off. Only I don't think it was an accident."

Skinner looked at her in concern. "Are you okay?"

Scully's hand unconsciously went to her abdomen as she recalled the incident. "Yes."

The motion didn't go unnoticed by Skinner, however.

He nodded, deciding not to say anything further as he unlocked his car. It wasn't his business if she didn't want to volunteer the information. She hurried to the passenger side and got in.

They sat in silence until it became uncomfortable for Scully and she dialled Mulder again. Scully was growing anxious with each passing minute.

Skinner thought back to a similar time. Before they came back to work for the FBI, when Scully had asked for his help to find Mulder who had once again taken off at the first opportunity. Some things never changed. He always busted his ass to get them out of trouble. A part of him didn't mind though and he told them recently why he often bent the rules because he believed in the same things they did.

"He's not answering," he heard Scully say, drawing him out of his thoughts.

Skinner's phone vibrated on the phone mount and he grabbed it, glancing at the screen to notice that Kersh had unsurprisingly blown up his phone with text messages.

"Well, apparently he's making news again. Kersh is blowing up my phone."

"Why are you violating his direct orders, sir?" Scully asked, even though she already knew the answer. As much as she needed his help, she didn't like the thought of Skinner getting into trouble because of their personal quest. The notion had bothered her and Mulder since Kersh had told them straight that they were the ones responsible for Skinner's lack of growth at the FBI.

"Right now we need to find your son," Skinner said, obviously avoiding the question.

Scully continued to press until she got an answer, especially with the way Skinner had been acting lately. "But why would you risk your career?"

"I think I've been pretty clear about that."

Scully recalled Skinner's personal quest and his own reason for lack of faith in the government. He had made a mistake in the past that he hoped to correct and decided to follow what he believed in, even if that didn't align with the government's personal agenda. Skinner was still an enigma after all these years. That begged another question, however.

"Who were you on the phone with outside of Kersh's office? Who was that?" She had a feeling she knew who it was if her visions were any indication.

Skinner sighed. He couldn't keep up with the lie. Not only because he wanted to be true to his own beliefs, but Scully had a right to know. The smoking man said Scully would have to make a choice between William and Mulder. She deserved to be able to make the right one, especially if what he suspected about her was true.

"There's something you need to know," he said, glancing over at her. "Something you may not want to hear."

Scully looked over at him with a sense of dread. She began to feel nauseous again and the fast car ride wasn't helping. Men and their mid-life mobiles. That would need to change once Mulder knew about the baby. She reached out and gripped the door as Skinner continued.

"It's about your son," he said.

She began to breath heavily and suddenly she could hear the sound of her heart pounding in her eardrums.

"And who his father is."

"What are you talking about?!" She demanded suddenly in a tone that nearly startled Skinner.

"You asked me who I was talking with. Well, three months ago the smoking bastard confronted me. I had no idea how he was alive. He should have been dead. But then he told me he had access to this alien science. He also had access to a virus that could wipe out the planet with the exception of a few people. He also had Monica Reyes with him."

Scully remembered her discussion with Monica from her first vision.

He went on to explain that the population would be wiped with the exception of a few and confirmed that he too was offered the vaccine. So the smoking sonofabitch had not only gotten to Monica Reyes, but Skinner as well.

"The smoking man said he was William's father," he said finally. Skinner couldn't bring himself to tell Scully the rest of the story, however.

Scully felt sick when she recalled the weekend she spent with the bastard. "What the-that's impossible!" she screamed.

"Forgive me, but how the fuck could you believe such a thing? I ran test after test when I was pregnant and afterwards as well. William is ours," she had to stop herself from going on about mentioning the second baby. Mulder needed to be the first one she told. She needed to get to him. He had to live.

"I didn't want to tell you!" Skinner said defensively. "I knew hearing it would be a shock, but I thought you should know."

Just then, they were startled by the sight of Mulder's Mustang.

"That was Mulder!"

/

As soon as Scully and Skinner pulled up to the old sugar factory, Scully jumped out of the car. Wasting no time, Scully ran into the building to find Mulder and William.

"Mulder? Don't run!"

"William! William!" Scully looked around for her son. Hearing gunshots from outside of the building she forgot what the girl had told her and started to make her way outside when someone stopped her.

"It's me." William disguised as Mulder stood infront of his mother just as she was about to run back outside to help Skinner.

"I just saw him. He's here."

"I know. He doesn't want to be found."

" I just want to talk to him, Mulder."

"I talked to him. He told me everything that he's afraid of."

"I know what he's afraid of."

"Stop. It's no use."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm asking you to let him go."

"What are you talking about, Mulder?" Scully looked at him with pure disbelief.

"There's nothing we can do."

"We can protect him."

"No, we can't protect him. No one can, He knows that you love him."

"How can he know that? How can he possibly know that?"

"Scully! Stop him!" A second Mulder yelled out to Scully. Even though William wanted to keep talking to his mom, he knew that it was too dangerous to let them get too close to him before he could save his father. William wanted so badly to be able to hug her in his true appearance and learn everything he could about her.

"William?" Scully looked back at her son and for a brief moment, William was himself before he took off running. Scully and Mulder took off running after him close behind. He had no choice but to jump over railings and into the second building.

William POV

I ran as fast as I could, I had to get to the pier before my parents did, it's the only way to save my father. The smoking man is weak and I know that when Mulder sees the smoking man 'kill' me he will not hesitate to kill his father. It's the only way to keep my sister safe from the people of the organization that tore my parents lives apart piece by piece.

I reached the end of the pie and heard the gun click. I knew would be in the hands of the smoking man. I turned to face the man whom I had never met, but held so much hatred for.

"You really don't give up, do you? But then you have so much to 's what we have in common."

"We have nothing in common!" I snapped back

"I need the boy," Spender began to become frustrated "The boy is mine."

"The boy would rather die first, now that he knows the truth."

"That I'm the one who made him? That I'm William's creator?

"You'd shoot your own firstborn son?"

"I shot my second-born son once. But I need you to know, Fox, when I gave you life, I never fathomed the moment would come when I would need to end it."

"I don't think you can do it."

"Then you don't know me very well!" The smoking man pulled the trigger and one shot went straight into my forehead. It hurt like hell.

/

"Hey!" Mulder screamed as he fired four rounds into Spender who stumbled back a little. Mulder walked up to his birth father and pushed him into the water, where unbeknownst to Mulder, William blew Spender's body apart ensuring that he could no longer hurt anyone.

As Mulder looked into the water he could hear footsteps hitting the pavement from behind. He didn't even have to look to know it was the love of his life who would soon know that he had failed their son. She was breathless as she reached his side.

"He's gone. He's gone, Scully. He shot him. And he shot me," Mulder threw the gun into the harbor

"Mulder...he..he wanted us to let him go. He wasn't meant to be."

"William was our son." Mulder couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"No."

"Scully, he was our son!"

" was an experiment, Mulder."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mulder, He was an in a laboratory."

"But you were his mother."

"No, I….. I carried I bore I was never a mother to him. I wasn't. William…..William wasn't..."

The realization came down on Mulder like a ton of bricks. He was crushed, the knowledge that he had a son out there was the only thing that kept him going after Scully left.

"For so long, I am I now if I'm not a father? "

He looked at Scully as she smiled briefly through tears. "You are a father." Tears began to fall from Scully's eyes.

"What are you talking about?"

Scully took Mulder's right hand and gently placed it on her abdomen. There was a discernable bump there. He couldn't believe it.

"That's impossible."

"I know. I know it is...It's more than impossible," she said in a shaky breath. Mulder pulled Scully into his chest and held her as tight and close as possible.

"We're going to have a baby, Scully," he said finally. "And no one in this world, not a single living or dead human, animal, or otherwise is ever going to take this baby from you…. from us!" Mulder placed a soft kiss on Scully's head.

"Mulder, I'm cold, let's go." Scully began to shiver.

The pair walked back through the building and out to the cars. Monica and Skinner looked dazed and confused, but both were unharmed.

" _Mom it's ok, William healed them, he is on his way to fix the problem with Kersh. There is no law enforcement coming. Do not tell dad that William is alive. He can't go looking for him, there is one last set of people who are part of the same organization as Spender."_

Scully smiled slightly as she heard her daughter's voice reassuring her that everything was going to be okay and that William was alive. Yet there were still more people out there who wanted her babies. It sent a chill down her spine. She wanted to believe she could protect this child.

1212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121

Whew! Long chapter but now we are out of the episode and on to many new surprises and twists! R&R pretty please. Happy reading {evilregal007}

I was so happy to write the scene with Skinner. I felt like we got cheated out of it in the episode, so I hope you guys enjoyed it. :) {KyouryokuSenshi}


	3. Chapter 3

Summary: Scully has lost so much and now she has been given a chance to finally be a family with the man she loves and hopefully her son as well. What will happen if the great forces against our favorite duo are not gone what if they want her baby? How will Scully and Mulder protect their new addition? Is there wedding bells in their future? Will they both make it out of this adventure alive?

Disclaimer: Well hello lovelies, I have had this idea rolling around in my head since the season/series finale. Anyhow, no I do not own any part of the X-files, it is just my healthy addiction. {insert evil grin} Evilregal007.

12121211212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

The drive back to the house was silent as Scully slept most of the way. Mulder couldn't help but reach over to place his left hand on Scully's abdomen. He had spoken to the baby, letting her know how much he already loved her. Even though he didn't know if the baby was a boy or girl, Mulder had a very high suspicion that this baby would, in fact, be a girl. Somehow he just knew.

Mulder wondered what this pregnancy would mean to their relationship. Scully had asked to move home, but what exactly did that mean? Would they finally take the time and effort to truly be in a relationship? Would he be able to put the ring on her finger that once was his mother's and grandmother's ring aswell? Mulder kept the ring box in the back of his closet, where it sat in a shoe box filled with pictures and memorabilia of the life he had spent with Scully. His mom gave it to him and said: "You will marry Dana, be patient my son. Love her, let her in, and treat her like an angel." Maybe she was right, how she knew was never clear.

Mulder POV

 _I take the time to think as Scully rests. I can't believe that she's pregnant. The house is a total disaster, the books on the stairs have to be moved. I promised Scully nothing would go wrong, so I can't have her falling down the stairs. The desk needs to go back into the office, the spare room needs to be painted and done up for the baby...THE BABY! My baby...no, our baby. Harper! The dream, could this be her?_

Mulder looked at Scully for a couple seconds then returned his attention to the road with a smile on his face. As Scully began to wake, Mulder pulled his hand back to the wheel.

"Hey there Sleeping Beauty," he said.

Scully smiled at him.

"Mulder, give me your hand."

Mulder did what she asked and let her take his hand as she placed it back on her abdomen.

"You didn't need to move your hand, Mulder, she is your baby. Please don't shy away from me."

"I didn't want to wake you."

"Mulder, you didn't wake me."

"Oh? Did your spidey senses tell you that we are almost back to the house…..back home?"

Scully took Mulder's hand into her own.

"Home, Mulder, our home. I mean, if I can still come home?"

"Scully you never ever have to ask to come home, that house has always been our home. I admit after you left, the house became lifeless and felt truly empty no matter how much was in it."

"Mulder…"

"No, please let me finish. You left because of me and what I was doing, now I see that it was the best thing for us. We needed to be on our own for a while. It was the only way to get to where we are now. I was a jerk, you wanted to move on from the FBI and I wanted to keep chasing mysteries with my eyes closed in the dark. Now when I look back, I can see how much I was hurting you. Scully, everything you were feeling was my fault. I was pissed off at myself because I couldn't find Samantha and I wasn't there to help you protect William. My biggest regret with the whole situation is that I wasn't there for you during and after you were forced to give him up. I should have been there from the start, not weeks later."

"Mulder, I should have tried harder. It's my fault he is the way he is..."

"My love, you did everything you could do. I know how hard you fought for him, Skinner told me everything. After everything was done, my brother gave Skinner the shoes and outfit that William had been wearing that day. Skinner mailed them to me about five years ago, he was going to give them to you, but he didn't know how you would feel about it."

"Do you still have them?"

"Yes, I would never give those up to anyone unless they had been you."

Mulder pulled Scully's hand up to his lips and placed a kiss on the top. Mulder pulled off the main road into their driveway.

"Mulder, when I say this I need you to know that I mean it in every way possible and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I need to tell you that… I…..I love you."

Mulder parked the car and walked over to the passenger side.

In one swift motion, Mulder opened the door as Scully removed the seatbelt. He then proceeded to pull Scully out of her seat, and instantly their lips connected. Mulder kissed her passionately.

"Dana Katherine Scully, I love you more than anything in this world."

"I know," she whispered.

They walked into the house in tired resignation. Both were overwhelmed from everything that happened last night and both were still processing so many things. Scully removed her coat as Mulder walked towards his desk.

Scully was removing her shoes when she heard Mulder gasp and she quickly turned in his direction. "Mulder?" That was when she had noticed the thing that had gotten his attention. The thing she had forgotten all about in light of recent events.

Scully stopped and watched as Mulder looked at the ultrasound photo and the booties and socks next to it. He traced the small outline that was their baby.

"Scully..." was all he could manage.

"I wanted to tell you earlier," her voice wavered as tears filled her eyes.

She thought back to the moment at the dock. It wasn't how she wanted to break the news about the baby. Not after Mulder had witnessed William being shot. She was still reeling from Skinner's news in combination with William asking her to let him go that she couldn't think straight. Her mouth was moving and words were coming out as if they weren't her own.

Mulder looked up from the photo and met her gaze. "So that's why you didn't come...what you said..."

Scully nodded as she felt the tears fall. "Yes, I was coming home to tell you and then Monica-"

Before she could say anything else, Mulder moved towards her and pulled her into an embrace. The sonogram was still tucked between his fingers.

"It's a baby blobfish," he whispered into her ear and she rewarded him with a small laugh. "I knew that thing was questionable. So how far along are you?"

"Ten weeks."

Mulder's eyes widened. It made sense to him now why she was acting unusual yesterday. "Have you seen a doctor yet?"

She shook her head. "A friend of mine at the hospital did a sonogram," she indicated the photo in his hand. "But I'll need to find a regular OBGYN. I'll need to get an amniocentesis soon due to my age."

Mulder gave her a blank look and she smiled. "It's a common procedure for women over thirty-five. It's just to check for any fetal abnormalities."

Mulder nodded. "I want to be there, Scully. For all of it."

The next morning, Scully was woken by a bout of nausea. She opened her eyes as the sunlight filtered into the bedroom. Mulder's arm was curled protectively around her waist. She shifted slightly, sensing she couldn't wait much longer and pulled out from his grip. She rushed to the bathroom and began emptying the already empty contents of her stomach.

She took a few deep breaths and she flushed. Once again, she stole another glance at herself in the mirror. Everything came tumbling back at once. Finding out she was pregnant, the things Skinner said about William, the accident, the girl who spoke to her telepathically.

Scully fell to the floor and within seconds, Mulder was out of bed and right to Scully. They made eye contact for a few seconds before Mulder picked her up and carried her back to their bed.

"Dana, are you okay, love?" Mulder kept his left arm wrapped around Scully, his hand rested on Scully's hip as he held her close.

"I just… got dizzy, and I couldn't feel anything. I couldn't stop my mind from going haywire after everything we have just been through." Tears began to fall from Scully's eyes. "Mulder what if I'm not strong enough to carry this baby?"

Mulder moved Scully's legs across his lap, keeping his left arm still around Scully as he placed his right hand protectively over the baby growing within her.

"You have been through so much and after each fight, you have come out stronger. We will do everything we can to make sure this baby stays safe, I know you are scared and I am too."

Scully laid her head on Mulder's shoulder.

"I want her Mulder, I want to see you as a father and I want to watch her grow. But every time we get something good, it's taken away." Scully pulled her head up to look into Mulder's eyes. "I swear to god, if anyone lays a hand on her with harmful intentions, I will kill them slowly."

"Well hello, Mama Bear! Wait, you said _her_ last night and again this morning, is she a she?"

Scully stood up in front of Mulder with both her hands over the baby. "Yes, I saw her in a vision that William shared with me and I don't know if it's her, but I have been getting visions of a young woman with red hair, hazel eyes, and your adorable nose."

Mulder jumped up and pulled Scully into his arms.

After several seconds, the pair separated. Mulder had a huge grin across his face. He placed a soft kiss to Scully's lips, then proceeded to kneel on the floor and placed his hands on her hips as he faced her abdomen.

"Hey, there Baby Blobfish, I know you can hear me. You need to stay and grow, we already love you so much and I know your big sister and brother are watching over you." Mulder placed a kiss to Scully's abdomen.

Scully bent down, pulled Mulder's head up so he was looking up at her. She kissed him while he stood up and wrapped his arms around Scully, never breaking their connection.

The pair was interrupted by loud growling sounds coming from Scully's stomach.

"Scully, I think we have a hungry baby, and I have a hungry mama to feed."

"Mulder, I absolutely agree with you, waffles and strawberries?"

"Anything for you Baby Mama. One condition though, Scully. You have to walk behind me," Mulder pulled away to grab Scully's black silk robe.

"Okay, number one, I can't believe you kept that and why do you want me to walk behind you?"

Mulder began to help Scully into her robe.

"Because, Scully, there are books on the stairs which is hazard number one on my list to fix. If there are ever any uninvited guests downstairs, I will be the one they come for which gives you time to run."

Mulder once again wrapped his arms around Scully, her back to is his torso. "I kept this because it is yours and this was always your home. And it was the only thing you left behind, so it was kinda like my security blanket at times."

"Mulder, I love you so much," Scully's stomach grumbled again.

"Let's get you two some food." Mulder kissed the back of Scully's head and he began to walk downstairs with Scully right behind him.

The pair walked down the stairs to the kitchen. Mulder pulled the Eggo's out of the freezer and popped them into the toaster oven while Scully cut up the strawberries, trying her hardest to not eat all of them. She had a huge craving for waffles, strawberries, and syrup. As the oven's timer went off, Scully snuck the biggest strawberries from the plastic container straight into her mouth.

"Scully, I saw that!" Mulder placed two plates with three waffles on each onto the table.

"I couldn't help it, I may have to go get more." Scully sat down, placing the strawberries and butter on the table while Mulder grabbed the syrup and sat down as well. The pair talked and enjoyed each other company while they ate after both were done Scully stood up to take the plates.

"I am going to wash these up, then can we just watch movies. I don't want to stress about anything, I just want to spend the day with just you." Scully took the plates to the sink.

"Scully, go sit down in the living room, I don't think you should be on your feet after yesterday. Go relax and I will be right there." They kissed as Mulder guided Scully away from the sink. "Pick a movie? Whichever one you want."

"Even a chick flick?" Scully asked.

"Yes, even a chick flick!" Scully smiled at Mulder then took off to the livingroom while Mulder did the dishes. It only took 10 minutes before Mulder joined Scully in the living room with two glasses of orange juice.

Mulder and Scully hadn't been this happy in many years. They were happy for a while after Mulder was exonerated from the FBI and both of them were finally free from those against them and they celebrated by taking a trip to the Caribbean.

Still, they mourned William and while they still mourned his absence now, they had gotten some closure. William cared about them, he sacrificed himself for Mulder and told Scully he knew she loved him. And they were given this unexpected miracle.

Scully's first formal doctor's appointment was coming up and she was also scheduled for an amniocentesis to make sure everything was okay with the baby. Mulder was excited to see his child for the first time, she could tell. He hadn't gotten this with William.

"So Scully, have you thought about names?"

The question seemed to catch her by surprise. Part of her was still afraid, because she knew once she gave the baby a name, she would become even more attached to the miracle inside of her. What if something went wrong or wasn't right?

All morning, Mulder pictured the little girl that looked just like Scully. For many years, Mulder had had a reoccurring dream of a little girl name Harper who was the splitting image of her mother. The idea of a little person looking exactly like the love of his life filled him with immense joy. He enjoyed being a big brother and always entertained the idea of William having a little sister whom he'd fight over the remote with like he did with Samantha. That was when William was much younger, however. The dynamic would be much difference since the two children would be close to eighteen years apart. He just hoped they would get to meet each other.

"I'm certain the woman I saw in my visions was her, but she wouldn't tell me her name. I hope whatever we pick she won't hate."

"I assume Foxy or Foxanne is out," he teased.

Scully smiled. "Nothing too unusual like Braylynn or Braileigh either. Parents give their children very unusual names these days. Fox would fit right in nowadays."

"Well," Scully said shyly "How about Mireya as a middle name? It means miracle and she is a miracle...our second, even more impossible miracle," Scully smiled as she place her right hand over the baby.

"I like it...so for a first name, we need to pick something that flows well with Mireya."

Mulder grew serious for a moment. "We should choose something that isn't connected to our families and our past. Something new, a fresh start, something unique."

Scully nodded. "You had asked me whether or not I wanted more kids. Well, I imagined naming my hypothetical daughter Melissa after she died, but I never expected to have another child. You're right though, after everything, she should get her own name."

"No Samantha either. What are your favorite girl names, Scully?"

"Well, when I was pregnant with William, I did come up with a girl's name. Picking names was really hard to do without you, Mulder. I would have named a girl Harper Maggie Scully-Mulder." When Scully finished she looked at Mulder who looked to be shocked. "Mulder?" Scully began to worry.

Mulder took a deep breath "Scully, for the past eighteen years I have had a recurring dream about a little girl named Harper. Scully...she looks just like you. I think my mom was right!" Mulder took off from the couch and ran up the stairs to their bedroom to find the box he had hidden for some time.

Scully tried to process and try to figure out what Mulder meant when he said that he thought he mom was right. Scully didn't know a lot about Mrs. Mulder, she had only met her a handful of times. Mulder never talked about his mother, but Scully could tell that he did miss her.

Mulder ran back down the stairs and placed an oversized shoe box on the coffee table in front of the couch.

"Mulder? What going on?" Scully moved closer to the table. Plane tickets, receipts, pictures, and assorted pieces of their life together were being placed next to the box.

"My mom was right!" Mulder stated as he handed Williams 8-month ultrasound to Scully. "Yes, found it." Mulder pulled a black box out of the shoe box. Finally, he found it. Mulder pulled Scully up to her feet, took her hand and walked them away from the table.

"Dana Katherine Scully, we have been through hell together. If this is too much too fast, please let me know, but please my love, don't leave."

Mulder got down on one knee. "I have loved you since the day you walked into our office, our first case, the night you hugged me for the very first time I knew right then that I could not live without you and I have never wanted to." Mulder took a deep breath and opened the little black box.

"Would you please give me the greatest honor, in becoming my wife? I promise to make sure that for the rest of our lives, I will do nothing but protect you, cherish you, love you, and treat you like the angel you are. Dana, will you marry me?"

The room became silent, Scully stared at Mulder with small tears running from her eyes.

12121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212121212

Hello everyone, Evilregal007 here, I hope you all enjoy this chapter I found this a lot of fun to write! Thank you to my wonderful co-writer for putting up with me! {evilregal007}

I hope everyone enjoys the name! I was thinking of Gillian's daughter Piper and then Harper popped into my mind. ~KS


	4. Chapter 4

Summary: Scully has lost so much and now she has been given a chance to finally be a family with the man she loves and hopefully her son as well. What will happen if the great forces against our favorite duo are not gone what if they want her baby? How will Scully and Mulder protect their new addition? Is there wedding bells in their future? Will they both make it out of this adventure alive?

Disclaimer: Well hello lovelies, I have had this idea rolling around in my head since the season/series finale. Anyhow, no I do not own any part of the X-files, it is just my healthy addiction. {insert evil grin} Evilregal007.

"Mulder, do you have any idea how long I have waited to hear those words come from your mouth? Now you beat me to the most important question I was going to ask you. I know that we have never put a label to our relationship. Twenty five years on and off, Mulder. I believe that we were meant to be together, I am just so sorry that it has taken so long for us to get here. We may have been pawns in a game, but because we have each other, every challenge has been conquered." Scully stared at Mulder who neglected to say anything.

"Mulder, please say something."

Instead of speaking, Mulder opened the ring box and removed the ring before putting the box back into his pocket. Continuing without saying a single word, Mulder put the ring on Scully's finger.

"Mulder?"

Just as Scully was about to speak, Mulder closed the distance between them. He placed a soft kiss to Scully's forehead, nose and finally, their lips connected as Mulder held Scully close. The whole world melted away as they stood there.

"I'm sorry, was that a yes?" Mulder teased. "Scully, I love you so much!"

"I love you too, Mulder and yes, that was a definite yes."

Mulder let go of Scully and guided them back to the couch.

"Scully, I don't want you to ever feel sorry for how long it took us to get here, we fought and worked our asses off to be here." Mulder placed his hand on Scully's abdomen protectively. "During one of the last conversations I had with my mom, she told me to be patient because she knew that one day we would marry. During one of my dreams about the little girl, my mom was there playing with her. When she looked up at me, her exact words were 'You will love her, Harper will come to you in time." Don't give up, I will watch over her while we wait for the right time.' That was just before the Father Joe case." Mulder looked up at Scully, she had small tears running from her eyes and a smile on her face. Scully placed her hand over Mulder's on her abdomen.

"Father Joe told me the same thing, maybe your mom did send her to us, and maybe Father Joe saw her in our future. Harper Mireya Scully-Mulder, the little impossible miracle blobfish. Our baby!"

"Scully, that is the most perfect name for our blobfish."

"Do you think that maybe we should tell Skinner?"

"No, absolutely not. I do not trust that man right now, there is no way in hell that I would want him to know about our baby, Scully. I'm sorry, but I don't want anyone else to know right now, not until we know what is going on and the game that's being played. We have no idea what will happen on Monday at the meeting with Kersh."

Mulder was still blissfully unaware that William went to the Hoover building and 'cleaned' Kersh's memory.

"Mulder, he helped us!" Scully suddenly backed away from Mulder, her hands on her hips.

"Scully, calm down it's not good for blobfish," Mulder would soon come to regret what he had just said.

"Seriously, Mulder? DO NOT BRING HER INTO THIS!" Scully placed both hands over her abdomen.

"Scully, please calm down!" Mulder moved closer to her.

"Mulder, don't. Emily and William were brought into fights that should never have had anything to do with them!"

"This is way different than all of that Scully, you have to know that."

"I can't do this right now." Scully walked around the table and began to head towards the front door, only to be stopped by Mulder. "I swear to God if you don't move, I will go through you."

"No, I am not moving because you are not leaving. Not by yourself."

"So now you think you can tell ME what to do?" Scully moved to try and get passed Mulder.

"Scully stop!" Mulder pulled Scully into his arms. "Scully, what's going on?"

"I cant lose her, Mulder, but I know that I will." Scully began to cry and Mulder gently guided her back to the couch. Scully sighed as they both sat down and Mulder rested his hand on her thigh.

"You are the strongest person I have ever met, and I know for a fact that this baby is going to be perfect and she will continue to grow and become strong like her mother. I didn't mean to bring Harper into it, it's just that I want to keep both of you safe and truthfully, I am terrified. Dana, I cannot lose you. You are the last person I have left in this world. Emily, William, and Harper are OUR children. I don't care what DNA says. Any child that comes from your DNA is ours. As their father and your husband, it is my job to protect all of you, and I promise you Scully, I will not fail you this time."

Mulder turned so he was laying down and brought Scully with him. She moved to rest her head on Mulder's chest while his left arm hung losely around her waist before his hand came to rest on her abdomen.

"You won't lose us, I promise," she said. She honestly enjoyed his touch and his excitement over the baby. She really missed this the first time around and was glad he would be here this time. There was no way she could do this alone at her age.

"But Mulder, if it wasn't for Skinner, it could have been me under that car," she pointed out.

Mulder thought for a moment and listened as Scully continued.

"When I went to see him, he was clearly troubled and conflicted. But when hasn't Skinner played the middle man? In the end, he always has had our side. I know it. He had been told to reign us in, but he went against Kersh to help me. The man was blowing up Skinner's phone wondering where he went. We owe it to him to make sure he's okay. He would do the same for us."

Scully was right. It bothered him when he learned recently that they were directly responsible for Skinner's lack of career advancement at the bureau. Skinner had made it clear he had his own battle and reasons for fighting against injustice in the government. He respected him for it, but at the same time, it troubled him that Skinner was clearly holding something back. In reality, they didn't know a whole lot about him, despite knowing him for over twenty five years. Other than that he might suffer from mild to moderate constipation.

"Okay, but I don't want anyone else to know about the baby. Not yet,"

Scully nodded. "I know, we have time before I..uh..really start showing. Not much though, this is my second pregnancy. The uterus never goes back to the same size after childbirth, so I will begin to show sooner than I did...with William," her voice held a layer of sadness.

"Okay," Mulder conceded and wrapped his arms around her.

A week later was Scully's OBGYN appointment. They sat in the waiting area amongst several other couples and what appeared to be single young women. Some were very obviously expecting and others not so much. Scully couldn't help but feel self conscious as she and Mulder were at least a good twenty plus years older than most of the people in this room that they could easily be parents to. She wasn't really showing much yet and she had been hiding it well under her baggy sweaters and blazers.

Mulder, on the other hand, didn't seem to give a rat's ass. He was excited to be a father and he made it known every chance he got by touching her belly or saying something about the baby, which of course she didn't mind. She welcomed his touch, but it made her feel more self conscious while they were out in public. She often forgot that this was the same man who spent most of his life being known as Spooky Mulder, whose sister got abducted by aliens. Of course he wouldn't care about what people thought about him becoming a father at fifty seven, no matter how amazing he looked for his age.

Scully heard her name being called, startling her from her thoughts and the stares around them. They both looked exceptional for their ages, but it was clear that neither of them was younger than forty five.

Mulder placed his hand on her back as they were lead to a room with ultrasound equipment at the ready. Scully had spent a lot of time in researching a credible doctor after the Dr. Parenti fiasco.

She got onto the exam table as instructed by one of the lab techs who let them know the doctor would be in shortly. Scully was slightly nervous. She had gotten to see her baby once before, but today they would also perform the amniocentesis even though she was just shy of twelve weeks.

A few minutes later, a knock sounded on the door and a blonde, medium statured woman entered the room with Scully's medical file in hand. She wore a smile on her face and if she was shocked by their ages, she certainly didn't show it.

"I'm Doctor Hendricks and you are Doctor Scully," she glanced at the medical record in her hand before looking over at Mulder.

"Mulder," he offered. "Fox Mulder.

She nodded. "And this is your second pregnancy, Doctor Scully?"

Scully winced slightly before nodding. "Yes."

The smiled. "Then you're an expert at all this, being a doctor yourself. If you could lower your jeans for me."

Scully laughed as she did what she was told. "Well, it was a long time ago. Almost eighteen years."

The blonde doctor raised her eyebrows and nodded. "Ah, I see. So this was a surprise, I'm guessing?"

"Very much so. I'm supposed to be infertile and I'm in my fifties."

Cool gel was applied to Scully's abdomen as she continued. "Well, although it is quite uncommon, it can happen during perimenopause. I won't explain the rest since you're a doctor yourself," she smiled, sensing their nervousness, trying to lighten the mood.

Mulder took Scully's hand as the doctor began to move the wand over Scully's abdomen. He hadn't gotten this opportunity during Scully's first pregnancy. He wasn't sure what he was looking for on the screen, but followed Scully's gaze. That was when he heard a thumping sound fill the room, followed by Scully's gasp. And that was when he saw it a small shifting blobfish like figure on the screen.

"There's your baby," the doctor smiled at them both. She had never seen a couple in such awe as these two before her.

Scully tightened her grip on Mulder's hand. She turned and smiled at him. The love and awe on his face made her heart swell. She turned back to the ultrasound screen.

"Is everything okay?" Scully couldn't help but ask.

The doctor nodded. "As far as I can tell, you have a very healthy baby. It looks like you're about twelve weeks along, which is a good thing. There is a much lower chance of possible miscarriage after the first trimester. Good, strong heartbeat. I will be honest with you that this is a very high risk pregnancy, but you're in excellent health. I don't see why there would be any cause for concern at this time, but I highly recommend more regular visits just so we can check your progress."

Scully nodded. Mulder was still transfixed on the image of their baby.

"You also wanted to also do an amniocentesis today?" The doctor said more as a comment than a question.

Scully nodded. "Yes, a genetic amino," she had insisted. Scully had no doubts about how and when this child was conceived, but she needed medical proof as a scientist and a doctor herself.

Dr. Hendricks nodded. "It is still a little early, but I don't think it should be a problem in your case. I know I don't need to tell you, but there is a very very slight risk of miscarriage."

Scully nodded. "I know, thank you."

The doctor left the room and Scully turned back to Mulder. Her eyes filled with tears once she saw that he was overcome with emotion just like he was when she first told him about the baby on that dock.

"You really were impregnated by a blobfish," he said finally with a laugh.

Scully laughed and allowed the tears of joy and happiness to fall.

A few minutes later, there was a knock on the door and Dr. Hendricks reappeared. After Scully signed the consent form, she sat back down next to Scully and had produced a very long needle that Mulder found unnerving.

"Wait, what is THAT?" Mulder almost demanded.

"It's okay, Mulder. They use that to perform the amniocensis. It collects a sample of amniotic fluid in order to test genetics and abnormalities."

Mulder looked at her in shock, but Scully was unphased. She was really allowing that thing to be put into her.

The doctor laughed. "We use the ultrasound as a guide as we collect the fluid surrounding your baby. We might also be able to tell you the gender of your baby once we have the results."

Mulder nodded and he held onto Scully's hand tightly. The doctor cleaned off Scully's abdomen and applied some antiseptic. They both winced as the needle was slowly inserted.

Once the sample was collected, the doctor explained that Scully would need to take it easy for the next twenty four hours.

A couple hours later, Scully and Mulder were able to return home, but not before they decided to drop by FBI headquartrs to check out their office. The meeting with Kersh had been canceled as Kresh couldn't remember why he had the meeting set in the first place.

After returning home, Mulder put together some pork chops with green beans, rice and mushroom sauce. After dinner, Mulder instructed Scully to relax on the couch while he washed up the dishes. When he had finished, Mulder found a sleeping Scully laying on their couch with both of her hands protectively over the baby.

Mulder decided to move the books off the stairs and into his office. The office would need book shelves, a double desk for both himself as well as Scully, and an area for the baby where she can sleep, play, and eventually, Mulder would get Harper her own desk. The five bedroom house had seemed empty for such a long time and the prospects of being able to finally make their house a home gave Mulder a new hope.

After moving the books, Mulder gently lifted Scully up off the couch and carried her up to their room. Scully woke up slightly to wrap her arm around the back of Mulder's neck while resting her head on his shoulder. Using much caution, Mulder walked up the stairs with the love of his life in his arms. Once Mulder put Scully down on the bed, he grabbed her white silk nightgown and helped Scully undress and put the gown on.

The pregnancy seemed to be taking quite a bit out of her, but Mulder did not mind treating her like an angel, just as his mother had told him to. He hoped that somehow she was watching over them.

Hello everyone Evilregal007 here, I really want to end as many chapters as possible with a good note. Our favourite duo needs some time to be happy, but don't worry .

We've definitely needed a Mulder/Scully OBGYN visit. ;) Enjoy! ~KS


	5. Chapter 5

Summary: Scully has lost so much and now she has been given a chance to finally be a family with the man she loves and hopefully her son as well. What will happen if the great forces against our favorite duo are not gone what if they want her baby? How will Scully and Mulder protect their new addition? Is there wedding bells in their future? Will they both make it out of this adventure alive?

Disclaimer: Well hello lovelies, I have had this idea rolling around in my head since the season/series finale. Anyhow, no I do not own any part of the X-files, it is just my healthy addiction. {insert evil grin} Evilregal007.

A week later, Skinner had been discharged from the hospital. Mulder was reluctant to see him , but he trusted Scully when she said she trusted him. She felt responsible for his injuries since she had asked for his help the night they were looking for William. Taking him home was the least they could do.

Mulder found it odd that Kersh conveniently forgot why he had called their meeting and hasn't mentioned anything regarding that night. It was bizarre however, because Kersh didn't understand how and why Skinner was injured other than that he was hit by a car.

"Agent Scully, Agent Mulder," Skinner said, relieved to see them. He was seated on the side of the bed, putting a shoe on his good leg. The other was in a large cast.

Scully smiled and moved to touch her superior's shoulder as a token of appreciation. "They say you'll make a full recovery," Scully said.

"Sir," Mulder said simply. He sighed, remembering Scully's words to him that he had risked his life to help them. "Thank you for helping Scully...for helping us." He did feel grateful for that. He couldn't imagine losing her or the baby.

Skinner nodded. "Well, it was like I told you. Fighting for what's just is what matters to me, even if it cost me career advancement."

Scully moved to help support Skinner as he rose to his feet. She reached for the crutches against the wall and handed them to him as he gathered his balance.

"Well, the good thing is, Kersh has no recollection of this incident. Of any of it. We were called into a meeting and then he just completely blanked. It was really unusual," Scully said.

"We had our badges ready and everything."

Skinner frowned and remembered Kersh blowing up his phone with messages when he left with Scully.

"I'm not sure what to make of that, maybe someone got to him. As a way to help or for possibly their own agenda, they wiped Kersh's memory?"

"Skinner are there more agencies like Spender that would be after the same thing? After William's biology? I took our Purlieu myself." Mulder said as he walked toward Scully.

"I was able to do some research and Monica has informed me of one last organization that wanted Spender out of the way so they could find your son as well other children with similar abilities. Monica will work with me to find them and to bring them down," Skinner locked eyes with Mulder.

"Mulder, I know you don't trust me right now, but you must know that I already know about the baby." Skinner began to look nervous as Mulder's cheeks began to go red and his eyes wide with shock.

"How the fuck do you know about the baby?" Scully stepped in front of Mulder.

"Mulder, not here, we don't know who is watching," she said firmly.

Mulder sighed, pulling her close to him. "You're right," Mulder took Scully's hands into his own.

"I need to know that I can trust you. I swear if you have anything to do with the death of our son or any harm that may come to Scully and our baby, I will kill you. That is my promise and not a threat."

"Mulder, I wouldn't expect anything less from you and I can assure you that I'd never willfully bring either of you harm. If you need anything, please call me. I am on your side and I always have been even when I thought you were wrong. I should have never second-guessed you both."

Mulder gave him a nod then guided Scully out of the room with Skinner following close behind.

Once they made their way to the SUV in the hospital parking lot, Mulder made sure that Scully was the first to get in and then helped Skinner into the back seat. Mulder walked around the car to the passenger side to put Skinner's bags on the seat beside him then got into the vehicle himself, locking the doors.

The drive to Skinner's home was silent and awkward for everyone. Halfway to his place, the woman with red hair and hazel eyes began to speak telepathically with Scully interrupting her racing thought about Harper's safety.

" _Mom, stop worrying, the baby will be fine. William is tracking them. He will find them. You need to sit down and talk with Aunt Monica, she wants to help and we need her."_

" _Aunt Monica!?"_

" _Yes, she is at Skinner's waiting for you. William healed her. I will be here too, if you have any questions just think and I will answer."_

" _Will you tell me who you are?"_

" _Soon, Mom, you will know me. I can't tell you yet, but as soon as the time is right, we will be together. I cannot wait to hug you. There is so much that I want to share with you. Please remember to be safe."_

" _I promise, I am being safe I won't let anything happen to the baby."_

"Scully?" Mulder's voice interrupted her thoughts.

"SCULLY!" He said louder.

Startled, Scully slammed on the breaks and snapped her focus in Mulder's direction while holding back the small tears she hadn't realized were there.

"You missed Skinner's street." Mulder informed Scully has he placed his left hand over her abdomen.

He rubbed his thumb up and down.

Scully sighed as they backtracked. A few minutes later, they arrived at Skinner's place.

"Monica is waiting at Skinner's for us, we need to talk with her." Mulder stepped out of the car, and slammed the door. Instead of heading for the door, he hesitated.

After a couple moments of silence and Mulder pacing back and forth in front of the car, Skinner spoke. "Do you want me to talk to him?"

"No, the last thing I need to do right now is agitate him further. He has been extremely over protective since I told him about the baby and I don't mind the attention, but I need answers. I have to protect this baby even if it kills me. I will die for her."

"Scully, don't talk like that, you will be a mother to her. No matter what happens, that little girl has so many protectors and I refuse to have even the smallest inclination of anything going wrong this time." Scully and Skinner made eye contact in the driver's mirror before she turned around in her seat.

"Thank you, Walter," Scully smiled.

"Anytime, now go talk to your man because my chair is calling my name."

Scully got out of the car, closed the door and stood still.

Mulder walked over to Scully and pulled her into his arms holding her as close as he could. "Dana, I will do what ever it takes to make sure you and Harper are both completely safe." Mulder pulled back, but kept his arms wrapped around her waist.

"Mulder, I know it's safe to do this. She has told me so. At the first sign of danger, I will know and no matter where we are or what we are doing together or apart, I will get as far away from the threat as I can."

"I just don't want anything or anyone to take another child away from you. I failed you twice and I will not fail you again."

"You have never failed me, I wouldn't change anything. Our life together has been amazing. I...I would do it all over again."

Mulder nodded, pulling her closer to him before he kissed her gently. A moment later, he pulled back slightly, resting his head against hers.

"Scully, stay here with Skinner. I'm going to check it out first to make sure it's safe. Five minutes, okay?"

They walked back to the car and once Scully got back into the driver's side, Mulder opened the back passenger door. Skinner handed him the keys to the condo. As the men exchanged the keys, Mulder knew that if he asked it would be done, so he asked.

"Walter, if this is a trap, Scully needs to leave no matter what. You must keep her safe. Anything happens to her because of you and I will get you from my grave."

"I promise Mulder, I will protect her and your child with my life." With Skinner's promise, Mulder reluctantly got out of the vehicle. Skinner had gotten out and moved to the front passenger seat of the car. Before heading to the front door, Mulder waited to hear the click of the locks on the doors.

Before Mulder entered the condo, he remembered something that his mother had to him. "If you truly want to return, always look back at the ones you love and you will find your way." Mulder took a deep breath, unlocked the door and walked in.

He was startled by movement in the kitchen and reached for his gun.

"Agent Mulder," came the sound of Monica's voice. It was one he recognized, much to his amazement, even after all these years. "I knew you'd be prepared, but I promise I'm not the enemy."

Mulder was hesitant, but he slowly lowered his gun once Monica came into view. She looked the same as she did sixteen years ago, though her hair was much longer. In her hands were two coffee mugs.

"I won't be long," he said tersely.

"Well, have some coffee. I know you have questions and I should explain."

He hesitantly followed her. "It doesn't smell like smoke," he observed.

Monica grinned. "I quit a long time ago, actually," she said, knowing full well what he was insinuating.

"So start with telling me why you were with the smoking sonofabitch. I should have suspected the moment I saw you light up a Morley's cigarette all those years ago."

Sighing, Monica folded her hands in her lap. "You're right to be distrusting of me, Mulder. This wasn't an easy choice for me, however."

"Scully seems to trust you," he mused. "My trust won't be earned so easily, however."

Monica nodded. "That's fair. I just wanted to you to know that I've been working as a double agent all these years, but it was only so I could infiltrate his plan."

Mulder decided to reach for his cup of coffee as Monica continued.

"As you might know, I was there when Dana gave up William for adoption...as was Agent Doggett. The only other person who knew was your brother, Jeffery Spender."

He stiffened at the implication. While he hadn't been there, the memory of being told by Skinner that his son had been given away was still quite painful. It wasn't something he and Scully talked about much, if at all.

"I've watched him all these years and made sure Spender couldn't get to him."

"But you got something out of it," Mulder pressed.

Monica nodded. "Yes, I was granted immunity. The same immunity Dana and William have. Spender was convinced that's why I agreed to help him, little did he know I was extorting his plan. Trying to find a way to stop him from releasing the virus."

Mulder couldn't help but feel some sympathy towards her. She had sacrificed several years of her life for the greater good supposedly.

"Why don't you have them come inside," she pressed, glancing at the door.

Mulder stiffened.

"I know you didn't come alone. I mean, unless, the Assistant Director is going to shoot me again," she smirked.

"How are you alive?" he asked.

"That's where I had William's help," she said.

"William is alive?" Mulder felt every inch of his body go ice cold.

Turning on his heels, Mulder ran to the front door and out to the car to get Scully and Skinner.

As soon as Scully saw Mulder running from Skinner's home, her heart began to race and her mind immediately imagined the worst case scenarios. When Mulder reached the car, he yanked the driver's side door open.

"WILLIAM IS ALIVE!"

Scully had no idea what to say, she knew William was alive and Mulder wasn't supposed to know yet.

"Scully?" Mulder began to panic as Scully looked at him blankly.

"Mulder, I…I know," her voice wavered.

"What do you mean, you know?"

Mulder backed away from the car as Skinner got out and started to walk towards the front door. He was halfway to the door when Monica met Skinner outside.

"How long have you known our son was alive?" Mulder asked as Sully got out of the car.

"Since the night he was shot."

Mulder backed away further as Scully tried to close the space between them.

"You let me believe that he was dead!" Once again, as Scully tried to get closer to Mulder, the further he moved away.

"Mulder, please, I wanted to tell you. It wasn't safe, he knew that you would go looking for him. There are people after our daughter and our son is trying to make sure nothing happens to her either. I understand if you never forgive me, but please don't leave. William was only protecting all of us. I am so sorry," Scully sniffled and turned on her heel towards the car.

Several moments had passed as Mulder got his bearings and he watched Scully who was crying silently beside the car. Mulder finally walked over and startled Scully by pulling her tiny frame into his chest.

"Scully, I could never leave you, I never will. If William was here, I would pull him in right next to you and then I would have my whole world in my arms. Our son will come home and when he does, no one will hurt any of you ever again."

Scully looked up at Mulder, "Scully, you have saved me more than once, now it is my job to protect you and Harper. William was right, I would have gone to find him and you would have been alone."

"I wanted to tell you, but,"

Mulder cut Scully off by closing the distance between their lips. "I love you, Scully. William is alive and that is all we need to remember."

Scully smiled and her tears stopped. "Mulder, how did I get so lucky to have you?"

"I often ask myself the same question. Let's get inside."

The pair walked into Skinner's condo and Mulder made sure to lock the door behind them.

Before Scully could gather her thoughts, Monica rushed over and placed her palms on Scully's abdomen.

"You're both okay!" Monica pulled Scully in for a tight embrace. "I am so sorry Dana, I should have watched William closer, I was so afraid that Spender would find out and get his hands on your son."

The pair pulled apart and then walked into the living room.

"Dana, there is something I need to tell you," she started, getting Scully's attention.

"William is not Spender's son. Before I met you and before William was conceived, I had learned of Spender's plans to impregnate you. Now you must understand that I have known about everything before you were abducted. I sabotaged the vials that Spender used on you, Dana. William is completely and only yours and Mulder's son. I did not come into to this fight by accident. I chose to protect you and I was watching you the whole time you were pregnant with William. As the danger came closer, I chose to protect you. I know about the baby because William reached out to me."

"William is ours Scully, he truly is ours." Mulder said tearfully.

"There is one more thing," Monica interrupted. "I don't know how to tell you this, but you both must know the truth."

"Emily…. Mulder, Emily was also your child."


	6. Chapter 6

Summary: Scully has lost so much and now she has been given a chance to finally be a family with the man she loves and hopefully her son as well. What will happen if the great forces against our favorite duo are not gone? What if they want her baby? How will Scully and Mulder protect their new addition? Is there wedding bells in their future? Will they both make it out of this adventure alive?

Disclaimer: Well hello lovelies, I have had this idea rolling around in my head since the season/series finale. Anyhow, I do not own any part of the X-files, it is just my healthy addiction. {insert evil grin} Evilregal007.

Somebody's daughter, now his daughter.

"Monica what are you talking about? As far as I am concerned, we knew nothing about Emily. Scully had just found her when she had become aware of her maternity. Now you tell us that she was my daughter too? As much as I loved her like a daughter, neither one of us has been able to raise OUR children and you knew all along? HOW LONG HAVE YOU KNOWN MONICA, HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HIDING ALL OF THIS AND FOR WHAT REASON?" Mulder quickly became enraged at the situation as he and Scully found the truth of little Emily's paternity.

"MULDER!" Scully snapped her head in his direction, shooting him a warning look. "Let her explain. Please, I can't take any more today and this cannot be good for the baby. Just let her talk, please."

Mulder sighed. She was right. He pulled Scully closer to him on the couch. "I'm sorry." Mulder kissed her head and nodded at Monica to continue.

Monica took a deep breath."First Mulder, let me start by explaining that until 2014, as far as I knew, Emily had no known paternity until I found some of her DNA and yours on file. I compared the samples and yes, Mulder, you are Emily's biological father. I made sure to destroy any trace of the tests on both Emily and William. When William was born, I had to double check so even back then I was able to test you and William. With this baby of course, there is no doubt that she is yours." Monica shifted nervously on her spot on the couch next to Scully.

"The reason I destroyed the evidence was and still is because I had no idea what Spender would do if he had found out that William was not his. The hell that could have erupted from that information could have been much deadlier than anything we recently witnessed." Monica shifted her gaze to Scully.

"Dana, I need you to know that I never meant you or any of your children harm. All I wanted to do was keep you all safe. I was..." she hesitated. "You know how I can sense certain energies. Well, let's just say that I was friends with your sister and when she reached out to me from beyond and informed me of Emily. I knew that I had to avenge her death and make it mean something even if that meant placing my whole life on hold to protect you, Dana. Melissa made sure that you would always have someone to protect you. She loves you so much and even to this day, she watches over you." Monica looked at them both nervously, trying to gauge a reaction.

Scully stared back at her in shock. It took her a moment to find the right words. "What? You and Melissa?! Now that you mention it...she had told me that she had something that she needed to tell me, but Missy never got the chance to tell me exactly what it was." Tears welled in her eyes at the memory.

Monica managed a small smile. "We met at a concert in Idaho, I loved her and still do. All this time she has been with William on and off. But she has been with you since your baby started to show her own aura. It's very strong and healthy."

Mulder watched them both in shock and moved to take Scully's hand in his own.

"Does she know how sorry I am for getting her killed? It should have been me, I should have been the one killed that night. Missy should be here watching her children and grandchildren grow." Scully felt a sharp pain in her lower back.

"Excuse me," Scully stood up and took off towards back door of Skinner's Condo. As Mulder began to go after her, he was Stopped by Monica.

"Let me?" She gave Mulder a reassuring smile and left the room. As she neared the back door, Monica could see Scully in the back yard facing the opposite direction.

"Dana?" Monica called out as she walked outside, closing both the main door and screen door behind her.

Scully looked up at her friend. She had tears running down her face. "Monica, I'm going to lose her, I know it. I keep getting these sharp pains in my back and sometimes in my abdomen. This baby is not going to make it. There are too many risks involved and the cards are stacked against her."

Monica walked over to Scully to guide her over to the bench in Skinner's yard. As the pair sat down together, Scully felt a sense of calm settle over her.

"Why is it that every time I am around you and things have gone to hell in a hand basket, I always feel calm and safe with you," she choked out a laugh. "When I was in labor with William even though I was scared and worried that they would take him right then, I felt so strong and protected. Monica, I don't know what would have happened f you weren't there with me. The girl who I hear and sometimes hear tells me that the baby is perfect and safe, but I am so scared," she admitted as she folded her hands in her lap.

Monica placed her arm around her friend's shoulders. "Dana, never feel guilty for being alive, the man who killed your sister did intend that bullet for you. But Dana, what would have happened to Mulder and Emily if it had been you that was killed? William wouldn't be here, this baby you are carrying now would not be growing and thriving inside of you. I can say with the most certainty that Mulder may not be here right now if you had been the one killed. I don't think he would have made it this far without you by his side. You guys keep each other safe and give each other a home to go to at the end of the day. And Missy does not blame you for what happened, she is glad that it was not you."

Scully laid her head on Monica's shoulder.

"Do you think that this baby is going to make it?"

"Dana, you mentioned a girl who speaks to you and you have seen her. I know she tells you that the baby is going to be okay, and she is 100% right. Harper is going to be fine and she is going to bring the light back into your eyes. You'll see," she reassured her.

"She refuses to tell me her name, but I swear that I have seen her before, it's like a fog and I'm trying to see through, but my mind just can't place her."

"Maybe with time you will figure it out, or maybe she will tell you when she is ready."

At least forty five minutes had passed as they watched the sunset.

"Monica? Could you do something for me?" Scully asked with pleading eyes.

"Anything, Dana."

"Could you tell Missy that I love her and that I am so grateful to her for making sure I would still have a sister even though she has gone. Melissa gave me you and even though I'm still processing everything, I know how close you two were and still are. I want this baby to call you Auntie, I mean if that is okay with you."

"Oh Dana! Thank you." The pair smiled at each other and exchanged a hug when Scully's stomach once again began to grumble.

"Okay!" Monica stood up quickly, "my first official job as Auntie is to get you inside so we can figure out what everyone wants for dinner, because that little blob fish is hungry."

They began to walk back inside when Scully stopped in her tracks.

"Wait, how did you know we call her blob fish?"

"Oh um...that was another thing Missy told me. She sees a lot, but she does respect your privacy."

Scully smiled. It was all so unbelievable, but she never doubted her friend.

Once they went back inside, Mulder looked over at Scully. He saw her red eyes and the dried tear marks on her cheeks.

"Scully," he said moving towards her. "Is everything okay?" he asked, palming her upper arms with his hands.

Scully nodded and smiled. "I'm fine Mulder...more than fine," she whispered.

They turned as Monica approached them. "Mulder, please go tell Skinner not to be a stranger and come inside. It is his house."

Mulder and Scully exchange a look, embarrassed that they could have possibly forgotten about Skinner waiting for them.

"I'll go," he said as he placed a kiss to her forehead.

Once Mulder walked out the door, Monica turned towards Scully.

"So any particular cravings, Dana? I haven't done a complete inventory of the AD's fridge, but I'm sure I can put something together."

Scully sank into the kitchen chair.

"Oh boy, uh...well anything sounds good right now. A burger or pasta. But I often have huge cravings for watermelon and it isn't quite in season yet. I'll settle for any fruit right about now though. Good luck though," Scully joked, recalling the last time she and Mulder were here. "I'll bet the AD is a food minimalist, just like Mulder."

Monica began to dig through the fridge. "You're in luck, I found some burger patties. Let me see what I can put together. It's the least I can do, especially for Skinner for letting me occupy his space temporarily."

A few minutes later, Mulder and Skinner reappeared.

"Is everything okay?" Skinner asked.

"I hope you're hungry, Sir, because I'm making all of us some dinner. It's the least I can do."

Skinner managed a smile. "Well, it has been some time before I've allowed myself the simple pleasure of someone else doing my cooking...other than the cooks at the restaurants. I'm glad you found something edible in there."

Skinner helped Monica find the portable grill that was tucked away in his kitchen and she had the food ready within a half an hour.

After visiting with Skinner and Monica for several hours, Scully became weary and so Mulder decided that it was time to take her home to rest. Whatever came next, they could deal with later. Until then, Monica would stay in Skinner's extra bedroom.

As soon as they were ready for bed, Scully hit her pillow and was out in seconds. As Scully slept, Mulder watched in admiration. When Scully turned onto her back, he noticed a tiny bump where the evidence of their growing child became clear to him. Finally, Mulder was with Scully to watch their baby grow. They both missed Emily's journey and Mulder missed pretty much all of Scully's pregnancy with William as well as his birth. Emily was his daughter, that part was still surreal and he was having a hard time processing it.

Moving down the bed, he rested his head close to Scully's abdomen, placing one hand over the bump and began talking to the baby.

"Hey there baby girl, you are doing so well, everybody says that you are healthy. Remember, you have one job and that is to stay inside of your mommy and keep growing until you're ready to come out. I will make you a deal. You keep growing and as soon as you are old enough, I will buy you loads of ice-cream and whatever flavour of sunflower seeds you want, even if they are salt and vinegar. We love you so much." Mulder whispered as his tired his slipped shut.

Scully woke up as the sun filtered into the room. "Mulder?" Scully reached over and traced her fingers down Mulder's face. "Mulder."

"Scully! I'm sorry I was talking to her and I fell asleep." Mulder moved back up the bed pulling Scully into his arms.

"It's fine, Mulder, she is your baby too and I want her to hear your voice. I want her to know who you are."

"You have a tiny bump."

"I noticed, she is making herself known."

"I missed this with William," he sighed. "I wish I was there with you."

"Oh Mulder, that was not your fault. We are here now together and even if she doesn't make it, we will still be here together."

"Dana, I love you so much, but I need you to stop saying that. Harper is going to make it. I know we both have doubts, but I think we need to stay positive for her. We have a deal, baby girl and I, she is going to keep growing and as soon as she is old enough, she can have any kind of ice-cream she wants and any kind of sunflower seeds."

"Even if she likes salt and vinegar?"

"Yes, I suppose."

"Well what a lucky little girl she is already, I'm still tired."

"No one said that we had to get out of bed just yet."

And just like that, they fell back asleep in each other's arms.

Hello fellow readers and writers, I am sorry for the late update (totally my fault). I hope you all enjoys this chapter and as always thank you so much to Kyouryoku Senshi for being the most amazing co-author ever! P.S Kyouryoku Senshi is always updating her stories and writing new ones you can check her out on here and Archive of our own. Happy reading! {Evilregal007}

I hope you guys enjoyed the twist here. Monica Reyes deserved better! So we gave her a better story arc! {Kyouryoku Senshi}


	7. Heartbeat

Title: Lpbltc  
Chapter 7

Several weeks had passed into months, marking the end of Scully's second trimester. When the amino results came in, they had allowed themselves to breathe a little. Not only was their daughter completely healthy and free of any genetic abnormalities, but she was completely 100% theirs. Being twenty-four weeks along meant that if there were any complications, the likelihood of their daughter surviving outside the womb was strong. Their love had made this possible once again.

Scully often thought about Jackson and hoped that she would get to see him again soon. Every night, she would pray for his safety and well being. Mulder began to put together the nursery and he wouldn't let her see it because he wanted to surprise her. Scully was growing increasingly uncomfortable and tired as the months passed, the aches and pains and their severity never failing to remind her how late in life this pregnancy was.

As she trudged up the stairs, she saw Mulder quickly exit the nursery and heaved a breath. He turned towards her, moving to steady her as she reached the top of the stairs. "Scully, how are you feeling?" He asked as he gently brought his right hand to rest on the swell of her abdomen, hoping to feel the baby kick.

"Everything hurts, but I'm fine," she sighed.

Scully had only recently given in to buying maternity clothes. She actually waited until a button had flown off her jeans and her shirts were fully stretched out before she resigned to go maternity shopping. She had actually phoned up Monica and asked her to accompany her. She was still fairly self-conscious about being pregnant her age, so Monica's company provided not only the companionship of a female friend she had been needing but also distracted her from curious and judging looks and glances.

"You should rest," Mulder encouraged.

Scully sighed as the baby kicked against Mulder's touch and he smiled in awe as he often did. Their daughter was a never-ending wonder for him. He was finally going to be here for all of it this time.

"She's strong," he mused.

"You act like you're surprised," she said.

Mulder shrugged. "Yes and no. I mean, she's clearly just like her mother."

"And restless like her father," she added with a wry smile.

"Sorry," he said with his best puppy dog face.

"Are you hungry? Let me bring you something."

"I've been craving watermelon...I swear, some days I feel like I am carrying one. But supposedly she's only as big as corn."

Mulder smiled. "Good thing it's in season. The farmer's market should still be open. I'll go run and grab some."

Scully smiled before she was struck with the urgent need to relieve her bladder.  
"Thank you...but ooof, I really need to go to the bathroom."

Mulder nodded and moved forward and kissed her forehead before heading for the stairs. "I'll be back soon."

The pair parted.

Scully couldn't help but stop at the floor length mirror in the hall just before the bathroom, smiling as she caressed her bump. She thought back to when she had finally accepted her pregnancy with William. As she lay there in the army hospital bed with her hand over her abdomen and tears in her eyes, the reality that a baby was growing within settled over her. The fact that the baby was healthy and had a strong heartbeat hit Scully with full force and she swore to protect this baby no matter what.

"Don't worry little girl you will always be safe for as long as I live." Scully felt the pressure in her abdomen build up and she dashed for the bathroom. As Scully finished, she began to pull her pants up when she noticed blood in her underwear.

"NO!" Scully gasped, her mind autopilot. While using her left hand to pull up her pants, Scully pulled her cell phone out of her sweater pocket with her right hand. Her first instinct was to call her doctor and get to the hospital, but she needed to call someone first and she didn't want to alarm Mulder while he was on the road.

The phone rang once before Scully heard Monica's voice. "Dana? Are you okay?"

Scully could hear a car door open and shut. "I think there is something wrong with the ba... there's blood. Monica, I think I might be losing the baby." Scully sat down on the edge of the bed and started to sob.

"Dana honey, listen to me, okay? I need you to breathe, I was actually on my way over. I'll be there in five. Where's Mulder?" Monica heard Scully take a deep breath.

"He went to get me some watermelon." Scully began to hyperventilate.

"Hey, Dana, breathe. You need to stay calm."

"I... I can't lose her... Monica!"

Monica stayed on the phone with Scully until she pulled up front, trying to keep her calm. To her surprise, the door was unlocked and she pushed it open.

"Scully I'm coming in, where are you?"

"In the master."

Monica hung up the phone as she raced ran up the stairs, two steps at a time.

Finding Scully sitting on the bed, Monica took a deep breath.

"Dana, here, take it easy." Monica helped Scully up and onto the side of the bed.

Scully watched as Monica produced a fetal doppler from her bag as she dialed Mulder.

"Mulder where are you? Yes... no, stay calm I need you to go to the hospital and pick up Maria, tell her we need the blobfish life saver she will take you to it then get home as fast as you can. Be safe." Monica hung up the phone.

"Monica, where did you get this?" Scully asked in surprise.

"It's a surprise," she smiled. "And I may or may not have worked as an ultrasound tech years ago. Okay, let's find Miss Harper's heartbeat."

Scully looked at her in shock as she pulled up her shirt and Monica instantly began to search for the baby's heartbeat.

Scully grew anxious with every passing second. "Monica see, she is gone... I told you this would happen. Monica?"

"Just hang on... come on baby girl. Stop hiding from auntie."

Just then, Harper's heartbeat filled the room. "There you are!"

Scully let out a tearful gasp of relief at the beautiful sound.

Monica put the doppler down and helped Scully sit up. Scully pulled Monica into a tight hug. "Hey, it's okay. She is perfect and you will see her little face soon." They pulled apart and Monica moved to sit in front of Scully.

"Monica I am so sorry, I just panicked and... the blood, I saw that with William. I almost lost him, I remember feeling so numb. I needed to find Mulder. When I felt that I had lost him at the army hospital, I was terrified until Doggett told me that my baby was okay."

"Dana, its okay to feel like you don't know what will happen next or that this isn't real. You are going to feel so many different emotions. This is why I found Maria and we put together a swat van filed with every medical thing we may need for this baby, I wasn't planning to bring it to your place until next week but we need it now."

"Oh!" Scully absently reached for her belly.

"Dana what is it, what's wrong?" Scully took Monica's hand and pressed her fingers down on her stomach.

"Feel that?" Nothing could describe the relief Scully felt at the movement coming from within.

"Well hey, little fish! Aw, see I told you that she is okay." She smiled as she felt the movement against her palm. "You are going to be just fine aren't you?" Harper replied with a kick.

"Wow Monica, I think she's responding to you!"

"I think she is just happy and knows she is very loved and safe. No more scaring your mommy baby girl."

"SCULLY!" Mulder's terrified voice rang through the house.

Monica and Scully snapped their heads towards the bedroom door as they heard Mulder yell in terror from downstairs.

"She's up here," Monica called down as she rushed to the staircase to meet Mulder.

Mulder was already bounding up the stairs.

"They're okay, Fox," she assured as she stepped aside to allow him to pass by.

Scully's eyes lit up at the sight of Mulder who rushed to her side and took her hand. "Scully, is everything...are you both okay?"

"She's okay, Mulder. Monica checked for her heartbeat and we couldn't find it at first. I was so scared. Some bleeding during pregnancy is normal, but with this being a high-risk pregnancy and because of everything with William, I panicked. I think she's fine, her heartbeat was strong."

Mulder sighed with relief and pulled her close to him, placing his hands on her abdomen.  
He turned towards Monica. "Monica...that van outside, is it yours?"

Monica smiled. "I had a little help with Dana's hospital friend, Maria. It has all the medical supplies we need to check on the baby. It even has an ultrasound machine. It can be used for the birth as well."

Scully looked up at Monica. "You did all that Monica? Where's Maria?"

"She's outside. We were going to surprise you, but we should check on the little bean."

The doctor in Scully needed the reassurance even though she was sure the baby was fine.  
"Okay, let's see it."

"Dana!" Scully's head snapped up to the bedroom door where Maria stood holding a portable ultrasound machine that would allow everyone to see the baby.

"Mulder, those things are heavy." Mulder took Scully's hint and took the machine from Maria.

"You can just set it on the floor, and there is a stand downstairs for it if you wouldn't mind?"

"I'm on it!" the pair exchange a quick smile before Mulder went to get the stand.

"I heard little miss gave you a scare?" Maria put the bag on her shoulder down and walked over to Scully, placing a friendly kiss on her cheek.

"Well, her heartbeat sounds good and she's been moving." Scully gave her a small smile filled with worry.

"We are going to take a better look; the hospital had a program for nurses who wanted to take extra training for midwifery so now we can do this however you want. Monica told me about your first pregnancy and I'm sure you'll probably want things to be different this time."

"Maria you really are a great friend. Thank you."

Mulder returned with the stand.

"Just set it over here, Mulder." Maria pointed to her position then moved out of the way. After securing the stand, Mulder put the ultrasound machine in place and plugged it in. After plugging in the rest of the equipment, Scully moved her shirt up.  
"Unfortunately, the portable ones don't heat up the gel so it's going to be cold." Maria said as she put the gel on and picked up the wand to look at the baby. Mulder moved to sit next to Scully. Within seconds, Harper appeared on the screen.

"Oh my! look at you little girl, you were so tiny just a couple months ago."

"They do grow," Scully laughed.

"I know but still, I got to do her first picture show. She is going to be spoiled, I hope you know this."

"Dana, look at her she is perfect!" Monica exclaimed as she looked at the screen.

"Monica, Scully and I were talking last night and we would like to know what you think. Actually, Scully, do you want to ask?"

Scully nodded at him before turning towards Monica. "We would like to name the baby Harper Monica, after her aunt who has been looking out for her before she was ever conceived. If that's okay with you. When we baptize her, I'd also like you to be her godmother." The air was thick with emotion.

"Wow, Dana. I would truly be honored!" Monica replied through her tears.

Mulder rushed over and enveloped Monica in a hug. "Hey if you say that three times faster, it sounds like Harmonica. Anyways, blobfish wouldn't be as safe as she is without your help and protection. You are a part of our family."

"Perfect. Okay, since everything looks good, let's get you cleaned up, Dana." Maria said as Mulder went to the master bathroom to get a couple hand towels. When he returned, he gave one to Scully and used the other to help her wipe off the gel.

"Please tell me about this van, but downstairs because this baby wants watermelon and cheese," Scully fixed her shirt, sat up and headed for the door.

After everyone was downstairs in the living room, they began to discuss the van.  
"I remembered what we didn't have for Williams birth and what we could have needed if anything happened and that's when I decided to call Maria and Skinner for some help. Skinner got the van, while Maria and I got all the medical equipment. We know you want to have her in a hospital but this is just in case. It has everything from fluids to emergency medicine. We even have a cesarean kit in there," Monica

looked at Scully nervously. "Of course I can still sing you whale songs if you'd like."

Scully laughed. "That's amazing you guys! Anything can happen and you are all way more prepared than I am for this little girl to arrive." Scully gently smoothed her hand over her belly as Mulder put his arm around her shoulder.

"Once you have her in your arms honey, everything will fall into place."

"I hope so," Scully whispered back as she thought of their little girl running around the house. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon touring the medical van and catching up. The baby was already loved so much and she hadn't even made her debut just yet.

Hello fellow readers and writers Evilyregal007 here! I am so sorry this is such a late update but life got in the way, as always happy reading and don't forget to review! 


	8. It's just a dream

Chapter 8

30 weeks, 2 days.

As the weeks continued to go on, Scully started to have horrible nightmares. Occasionally she would have an intense sexual dream that would lead her to attack Mulder during her sleep, but he never complained. In fact, he loved how much late-night sex they were having.

Scully's dream.

"Mommy!"

"Harper?"

"No Mommy, it's me. Don't you remember me, Mommy?" Scully looked at the little girl beside her who took her hand.

"Mommy it's me, Emily. Why did you forget me, Mommy?"

Scully bent down in front of Emily. "Emily my sweet girl, I think about you every day."

"MOMMY!" Cries another voice.

"That's Harper. Mommy I think the bad lady has her!"

Scully picked Emily up and ran towards the screams. After running down the black hallway for what seemed like hours, Scully finally reached the only room at the end of the hall. The room was dark and smelled musty. The only light in the room came from a ceiling window.

"Harper?" Scully kept Emily in her arms as she walked over to the little girl cowering in the corner.

"Harper, take my hand baby. It's okay, it's. ... it's Mommy."

The little girl looked up at her mom.

"Emily? You know the rule."

Harper looked at her sister now standing beside Scully.

"It's okay, Mommy can save us!" Harper smiled at Emily and took her hand.

"Dannnnnna! You only get to keep one," A voice could be heard from behind a red door that wasn't in the room when Scully and Emily arrived.

"We have to go, NOW!" She yelled. Both little girls hurried towards the entrance and Scully jumped up, grabbing the girls' hands and they ran as fast as they could. As they ran, Emily tripped.

Scully picked up both girls, holding one on each hip and continued to run.

Once they reached the end of the hall, Scully realized there was no way out. She put both girls down and moved in front of them protectively. They held onto Scully's shirt as a dark figure approached the three of them.

"You get one, your pick," the ominous voice continued.

"What? No, they are mine!"

"If you don't choose, I will take both." The figure walked closer to Scully.

Scully gasped as the figure emerged from the shadows. "Monica?"

"Choose or I take both."

Scully shook her head, horrified. "No please! They are mine, they are the only things I have ever wanted. I lost my son, Emily is here..she is back, and Harper. Please, they are mine," Scully begged.

"Choose."

"Take me. Send them to Mulder, please...I would give everything up for them," Scully pleaded with her old friend as hard as she could.

"Dana, I don't have a choice," Tears fell from Monica's eyes. "We share the same pain," she spoke quietly as if she were sharing a secret.

Scully stared at Monica in confusion, "What do you mean we share the same pain?"

Scully felt a tug on her shirt, "They have her baby, Mommy."

The words coming from Harper hit Scully like a ton of bricks. She knows all too well what it feels like to not be able to hold her own child, to never be able to think of her child in a happy way, and to always feel a hole in her heart that could never again be filled.

"It's too late to choose Dana, I'm sorry but she will take both," Monica held her hands out and both children started walking towards her.

Scully raced forward, pulling them back and bent down and held both of her girls as close to her as she could, whispering to both. "I love you both more than you will ever know."

"It's okay, Mommy, we will be together, all of us. I promise," Emily kissed Scully on her left cheek while Harper placed one on her right.

The footsteps stopped suddenly. "Reyes, I told you to get one of the girls."

Diana Fowley stood in front of them with her hand on her hips and her eyes full of irritation.

"Girls, has she picked one of you?"

Emily left her mom's side and took Monica's hand. "No Miss Fowley, Mommy can't pick, it's too hard."

"Harper, take Monica's hand!" Diana raised her voice to the little girl.

"I don't want to," Harper held onto Scully as hard as she could.

Diana pulled a gun out. "Harper, you know what will happen if you don't listen to me."

Monica pulled Emily behind her and backed away behind Diana. Scully looked at Diana in horror and in a matter of seconds, a single shot was fired, hitting Harper in the back. As the little girl went limp, Scully began to scream and cry.

"Scully wake up, Scully please wake up it's just a dream...honey, come back to me!" Scully heard Mulder's voice but was unable to pull herself from the dream.

"Harper! Harper please!" Monica, Emily, and Diana suddenly dissipated.

"Mom," Scully heard a familiar voice. "Mom wake up it just a dream." A tall woman with red hair suddenly appeared to Scully. "Take my hand."

"No! My babies!" Scully's eyes flew open and she was vaguely aware of Mulder pulling her into his arms. "It's okay, you're here, you're safe. I've got you, Scully," he soothed.

"She killed her. Diana killed our daughter, Harper. She was in my arms and Diana, she… she shot her," Scully started to sob uncontrollably.

Mulder jumped out of bed and turned on the light next to the bed. He rushed to Scully's side and kneeled in front of her. He took both of her hands into his and placed them on either side of her stomach.

"Scully, open your eyes, honey. Please look at me. I promise you, I am here and we are together. You are not dreaming anymore."

As Scully focused her eyes on Mulder, Harper made her presence known by kicking and hitting her mother's hands to tell her that she was healthy and safe inside.

"She's okay?!" Scully let out a deep breath, allowing reality to settle in.

"As are you, it was just a dream. Nothing is going to take her from you...from us."

They were startled by the sound of the alarm. Mulder quickly turned it off.

"Hey, hey, it's okay. I think today we are going to take it easy, honey."

Mulder got up and went to the master bathroom to start filling the tub. He had just installed a new one with jets just for Scully as her pregnancy progressed and her back and feet ached terribly.

Minutes later, he headed back into the bedroom to find a very naked Scully sitting in the middle of their bed with her arms behind her palms down on the bed holding herself up.

"Mulder, I think the bath needs to wait."

Startled by her abrupt change in demeanor, Mulder dropped the towel he was holding at the sight in front of him. He felt himself involuntarily harden against the confines of his jeans.

"Wow...Scully," he gasped. He struggled to compose himself, this wasn't the time. "You just had a horrible nightmare...I'm not sure if we sho-"

Scully shook her head. "No. I need you...I need to feel you right now, Mulder," she pleaded. Her body craved his touch.

Though Scully was self conscious about the changes in her body at her age, it was a potent reminder of his virility. Witnessing her body transform to accommodate their child growing within-his child-was incredibly empowering. He did that. At fifty seven years old, his Spooky sperm managed to impregnate Dana Katherine Scully. And those breasts, the way they had increased in size had to be one of his favorite pregnancy developments.

"Mulder!" Scully said, startling him from his thoughts.

Before he could respond, she had pushed herself up and off of the bed and walked awkwardly towards him as the weight of their baby caused her center of gravity to shift.

"Scully...are you sure?"

In response, Scully pushed her growing belly into his throbbing erection as her breasts pressed against his chest. Her hardened nipples seem to tease their way through his thin cotton shirt, causing Mulder to close his eyes and elicit and low guttural groan.

Scully pulled back, but only for a moment in an effort to unbutton and unzip Mulder's jeans while sliding into his boxers, pulling him into her hand.

Mulder opened his eyes and looked down at her, catching the sultry glint in Scully's eyes.

"Fuck, Scully. You have no idea what you do to me."

Scully glanced at his girth between her fingers. "I think I do actually."

Mulder proceeded to assist her as she pulled his jeans and boxers down. He kicked them off to the side as they immediately pushed his shirt up and off in a team effort.

Once they were free of the barriers between them, Mulder pulled Scully back towards him, surprising her by cupping her face in his hands as his lips came down, crushing against hers. His tongue slid in to dance with hers as Scully closed her eyes, savoring the taste of her.

Pulling back moments later, Scully slowly started to progress down his neck and then his chest before unceremoniously making her way to her knees and taking him into her mouth, teasing his cock with her tongue.

"Scully...at this rate I'm going to explode.."

She stopped the rhythmic motion, looking up at him before moving to stand. Mulder immediately moved to help her up, his cock grazing the curve of her belly as he did. Stumbling back towards the bed, Mulder supported Scully's weight as he eased her back onto the mattress.

He straddled her while he playfully pinned her arms to the bed. Their eyes met as they felt the fiery tension building between them. Mulder's gaze shifted downward as he took in the sight in front of him once again. Scully's voluptuous breasts heaved against her chest with every breath she took, her darkened nipples hardening at the sight of him before he moved to nuzzle her neck, nibbling at her skin before moving downward.

Scully writhed against him, though he was carefully positioned as to not put any weight on her abdomen.

As he straddled her, Mulder moved to take a breast into his mouth, his teeth teasing the hardened bud before he started to suck.

Feeling the familiar tingling sensation in her breasts, Scully sucked in a breath as she braced herself against the mattress as she felt her release. The sucking motion working to release oxytocin and prolactin.

"God...Mulder,"

Mulder pulled back momentarily as he tasted the honeyed sustenance that would soon nourish their child. The leaking of colostrum was normal as a pregnancy progressed. It was one of the many things he learned about in What To Expect When You're Expecting.

"Mmm, Scully," he hummed. "You taste so good."

As he moved to cup her breasts, Scully breathed. "I need to feel you inside of me...now."

Mulder looked down to see both her breasts which were leaking colostrum. He felt his cock surge, seeing her as a mother incited something primal within him. Not being able to hold back much longer, Mulder happily obliged.

As he parted her legs, he could see the excitement dripping from within. Moving downward, he slipped his tongue inside her wet sheath..tasting the desire she had for him before moving to slip himself inside of her.

He lingered, savouring the moment as her gaze lifted to meet his as her uterine walls contracted around him inside of her. Bracing one at her side, he moved the other along the expanse of her abdomen before it settled there, cradling the life within. The baby shifted from within, causing him to look up at Scully, their eyes meeting once again as she met him with a tear filled smile as they recalled the night she was conceived.

"Scully...you...you have no idea what you do to me. How much you turn me on right now."

That earned him a chuckle. "No offense Mulder, but shut up," she said. "And move over."

Mulder raised his eyebrows and followed Scully's lead as he shifted onto his back, slowly withdrawing from her as he laid down on his back.

Before he could take a breath, Scully had moved to straddle him in an impressive speed for a woman who was in her third trimester.

Glancing down, she blushed slightly as she realized she could no longer see below the expanse of her abdomen, so she spread her legs as he helped guide himself into her damp folds.

She eased down on top of him, relishing in the feeling of having him completely inside of her. Mulder placed both his hands on her hips as he began to thrust while Scully rocked back and forth.

They started slow before picking up the pace and Scully moved to brace her right arm on the headboard of the bed. The sensation of being filled completely by Mulder while their child kicked within was indescribable.

"Come with me, Scully..." Mulder panted.

The weight of her belly between was slowly causing her back to ache and she picked up the pace while Mulder did the same until she felt him stiffen inside of her just as she contracted around him.

She felt him spilling inside her as she came around him. "Oh God!"

Mulder felt himself soften from inside of her and he sat up as Scully leaned backward. She kneaded her lower back muscles as Mulder sat up and moved towards her, placing his hands lovingly on her belly as he leaned in to kiss her.

"I should have had you rub my back first," she pouted.

"Well, how about I go warm the tub up and we can go together. I will rub your back and you can relax," Mulder placed a kiss to each of Scully's shoulders.

"That sounds amazing," Scully whispered, moving closer to him. After a few moments Mulder spoke.

"You have to let me go, so I can get the tub ready," he chuckled as Scully held him tighter.

"I will never let you go." Scully pulled back only for a moment so she could look Mulder in the eyes.

"I don't say this enough, because what it means scares me. It gives me something I care about and they get taken away. Fox…. I love you so much, you are the only man I have ever wanted to spend the rest of my life with. For the past 25 years I have followed you by choice because I love you and what we have is the most amazing of all journeys."

Mulder reached up and took Scully's face in his hands. "You are the best part of that journey, Scully."

He pulled her in for a deep kiss before he went to the bedroom door to retrieve their robes.

"Stay warm, my love."

Mulder shrugged into his robe before he headed towards the bathroom.

A little while later, Scully and Mulder sat peacefully in the, tub. Scully sat in front of Mulder, her back to his chest.

Mulder hesitated for a moment. "Do you want to talk about the dream?" He asked as he rubbed Scully's stomach.

Hello fellow readers, evilreagal007 here! I am so sorry for the late chapter update. As always read and review. Enjoy!

Hope you guys enjoy the little smut scene-kyouryokusenshi


	9. Monica's secret

Chapter 9

Summary: Scully has lost so much and now she has been given a chance to finally be a family with the man she loves and hopefully her son as well. What will happen if the great forces against our favorite duo are not gone? What if they want her baby? How will Scully and Mulder protect their new addition? Is there wedding bells in their future? Will they both make it out of this adventure alive?

Disclaimer: Well hello lovelies, I have had this idea rolling around in my head since the season/series finale. Anyhow, I do not own any part of the X-files, it is just my healthy addiction. {insert evil grin} Evilregal007.

-‐-

 _Scully used her foot to turn the hot water tap on to heat the water, after turning the tap off Scully placed her hands over Mulder's to hold them still._

" _I was in a room lit by one dull light, there was this beautiful little girl. I thought she was Harper, but Fox it was…" Scully took a deep breath. "It was Emily. She ask me if I had forgotten her, I think about her all the time. I heard someone yell mommy, Emily told me it was Harper so I picked her up and ran towards the screams, I found her. I was told that I could only have one, but I refused to chose, I ran with both the girls. I swear Mulder I tried to save them both but it was too late, Monica caught us she said I couldn't have either one because I took to long. Diana was there, Harper wouldn't go with her. She shot her Mulder she shot our baby!" Scully began to cry, Mulder sat up, pulled his leg up so he was able to wrap his arms around her chest._

" _My love that was just a dream, Harper is right here sage and sound, and growing everyday. I wish that I could take this pain and guilt away from you. Dana you are the strongest women I know, you have felt and overcome incredible pain. You are the love of my life."_

" _I love you so much Mulder, more than you'll ever know." They shared a sweet soft kiss. "There was something else, Harper told me "they have her baby." She was talking about Monica, I know it was a dream but those words they hit home."_

 _Mulder held a worried look on his face, how could Scully be told the truth. Monica doesn't even know if her child was a boy or girl she doesn't know her own child. "My love lets get you back into bed." Mulder placed a kiss on her check and got out of the tub to grab the towels and Scully's robe._

 _10 am_

 _Mr. S Protector_

 _I am starting to worry about Lady M._

 _Things have come to a close here._

 _Ladybug was shown in Miracle's dream._

 _It's time to farm the blueberries ASAP._

 _Sincerely, Mr. A. Hunter_

 _Mulder knew the letter would reach Doggett in two or three days_. How would Scully take the news that Mulder had known about the daughter Monica had never met, and how she sent her away with her father never to be seen again. But now that the biggest threat to his dear friend's child was finally defeated, finally, he could bring them home.

"Scully!" Mulder yelled towards the kitchen from his office. A couple moments later, Scully appeared in the doorway.

"Oh Mulder, I love the office!" Mulder was so proud of his newly cleaned office which now held proper bookshelves. There are two bottom shelves filled with books for baby Harper. Scully finally had her own desk. In-between the desks sat a basement custom made with space themed fabric.

Scully walked over to Mulder and gave him a sweet loving kiss.

"Scully, I have to tell you something. Here um, sit." Mulder got up off his chair, he kneeled in front of Scully as she sat.

"Mulder, what's going on?"

"Your dream, it's...it's TRUE, you and Monica do share the same pain. First, I want to say that I am so sorry I couldn't tell you, things were complicated and neither Doggett or I knew what was really going on, he just told me that I needed to be back up for him just in case." Tears began to fall from Mulder's eyes.

"Monica, she had...has a daughter, she is in New Zealand, with her father...Doggett." Mulder silently prayed that Scully wouldn't get upset.

"Mulder why didn't you tell me?"

"Monika doesn't know that I know, Doggett called me , he said that we needed to meet in person. So we met in south Africa, he had a beautiful baby with him, she was 6 weeks old and a exact replica of Monica. He explained that he knew part of the reason why the baby's identity was kept a secret for everyone including her own mother. Monica does not know if she gave birth to a boy or girl. If the smoking man had found out that Monica was pregnant he would have used her for science and Monica would have watched her daughter ripped apart , she decided to go away to visit her sister in Canada. She was really in Turkey where the baby was born. Doggett took her the second she was born and flew to south Africa. This was all put in place by Monica herself to protect her child. This was 5 years ago." Mulder searched Scully's eyes for some kind of response but found none.

"So what's the plan then now that Smoking man is dead, can we bring them back?"

"I've already written a letter to Doggett , as soon as I hear back we can bring Monica over."

"Ok, but Mulder please no more secrets. "

"I promise my love." The pair shared a kiss

1 week later.

At the request of Mulder, Monica arrived at 10am.

As she arrived at the front gate, Monica began to feel like every nerve in her body was about to explode. The night before, Mulder had told her that he had something very important to discuss with her. He insisted that he tell her in person, no matter how many times Monica asked him to just tell her.

Monica pulled up to the front of the house to find Mulder standing on the porch with two cups of coffee and an unreadable expression on his face. Right then, Monica felt the seriousness of the conversation they were about to have. As she got out of her car and began to walk over to Mulder, Monica began to feel Melissa's presence with her.

"Good morning, Mulder." Monica gave him a small smile.

"Good morning, come sit with me." Mulder handed her the coffee and led the way to the chairs that sat off to the corner of the deck.

"Mulder, if it's bad news just tell me, don't beat around the bush."

"I promise this is not bad news, it's more incredible. I have been in contact with John ever since Scully and I had been on the run. Now, so you know, he never said a word to me about this. He will be here in two days."

"No, why? He can't, he has a major responsibility."

"Monica, I know he does. Your Daughter is coming with him."

"The baby, she was a girl? I had a daughter?" tears began to fall from her eyes.

"yes, You had a baby girl."

"I made the decision, I was not to know what my baby was. I never saw her face. I felt her kick, and I heard her first cry, but I never saw her face or knew what she was."

"I am so sorry," Mulder took her hand into his own.

"Where's Dana?"

"She's inside, I wanted you to hear this from her, but she was worried that she would end up crying. But she is waiting for you in the living room." Monica stood up and began to head inside, at the door she turned to look at Mulder. "Thank you, Mulder."

"no need to thank me, it's about time all of our children came home to their parents." The pair exchanged a smile before Monica walked into the house.

Monica found Scully sitting on the couch with a tea mug.

"Dana? Is it true? Or am I dreaming?" Scully patted the cushion next to her as she placed her mug down on the coffee table. Monica joined her on the couch.

"It is true, Monica, your daughter is coming home...you are going to finally see her." Monica began to cry.

Scully took both of Monica's hands into her own. As she did, both began to feel connected as they saw images of a baby, then a toddler, and a young girl. Birthdays and Christmas began to show.

"That was my daughter!" Monica stared at Scully in disbelief. "Shes beautiful, Dana she is incredible."

"Yes she is, and in two days you will get to met her for the very first time."

Monica was over the moon but afraid at the same time, she was terrified for her child's safety and continues to worry.

So who is super excited for Monica to meet her little girl? Sorry for this super late chapter update but you know summer and life! I hope ya'll enjoyed this chapter. - {evilregal007}


End file.
